Lily and James
by EmeraldEyes22
Summary: When life hits, it hits hard and only where it hurts. But with love it's okay.Lily and James are in love and ready to start a life together. The only thing in the way is school but soon it's going to be over.
1. Letters of confusion

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. It all goes to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 1: The Letter

"Wake up, Lily, Wake up." A shrill voice called from the third. Only one explanation; Petunia, My completely Shrill sister. Well mostly shrill.

"Ugh, it's Sunday and there isn't a fire so shush it and leave my trap door NOW." I replied to an impatient sister, and somehow as if on my command the door shut with a slam in her face.

"Fine, if you don't get up right now I'll-"

"You'll what?" Asked Rosaline, My mother as well as Petunia's. "Petunia I am the parent, but by all means finish your threat."

"I'll open your mail." Came Petunia's voice really rather dignified.

Petunia was really gutsy when it came to talking back to our mother. The only reason why is because our mother didn't stand up. She would always step down, only because she couldn't stand head-aches. Yes, Petunia gave head-aches 99.99% of the time.

"Mail? What mail?" I hoped up quick and got on my robe. I bolted down the stairs to find my father Thomas about to talk, not a Petunia with my mail. I muttered a sorry and headed down the stairs.

As promised I had mail on the table, waiting for me to open. The parcel was thick and heavy. I went to fetch a letter opener.

When I got back I sliced open the top and pulled out a piece of parchment. It read in green ink:

Lily Evans

410143 Surrey, Little Whinging

We are happy to inform you that you have been excepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Here you will be taught magic and how to control it. We hope you will enjoy your stay. Send a letter back with the answer to your acceptance. You'll find a piece of parchment enclosed with your school items. All of it can be found in Diagon Alley. To get there head to the Leaky Cauldron in London.

Headmaster

Dippet

Deputy Headmaster

Dumbledore

Snickering to myself I flipped to the next page thinking that this was all just a big joke. It must be some of the girls at school that I really despised.

The second parchment read;

Supplies for first years:

1 pair of dragon hide gloves

2 sets of work robes (black)

2 sets of school robes (black)

1 plain hat (black)

cauldron

Potions ingredients

Books:

Standard book of spells grade 1 by Talya Gaile

History of magic by Mathilda Bagshot

Basic potions by Donald Busch

Transfiguration grade 1 by Sandy Graham

Herbology grade 1by Allegro Savage

Charms grade 1 by Allegro grade 1

You may bring a cat OR a toad OR a owl!

TERM BEGINS SEPTEMBER 1ST

Ready to throw something I screamed, "Mum!"

Two seconds later she appeared in the door way. Without a word I handed her the letter. My mother finished in what seemed like ages.

"Tom," My mother called. "Our Lily is a Witch."

I gagged on the air and watched my father have a look of shock and triumphant on his face.

"I can't believe our Lily is a witch," Tom repeated for the tenth time.

"It's so hard to believe because?" My mother asked looking at me.

"After Petunia hadn't gotten a letter I thought Lily had been normal, too." He paused. "Lily I will tell you why this is happening and what made it happen. Your grandmother is a witch. Your Grandfather is a muggle. A muggle is a non-magical person."

"So it a had skipped a generation," I guessed.

"Well not necessarily, your aunt is a witch," said Tom. "Well we will be off to London. When does term start?"

"September the first," said mother. "Hm, that's in two weeks, we'll go get your things in London in a week."

"I want to go tell Petunia," and with that I darted off saying, "Petunia, Petunia."

When I reached her in her room on the third floor I beamed at her and said, "I'm a witch."

"Of coarse you are, yous stir potions and stuff like that." She added with even more sarcasm, "and I'm a Vampire I suck blood and everything."

Irritated I said, "No really I just got my letter invitation. Well acceptance."

"WHAT!" Petunia screeched.

Downstairs Tom said, "I'm guessing Petunia just found out."

"DAD! How come I never got a letter?" Petunia screeched when our father entered the doorway.

"You have no magic in you," he answered calmly, cleaning off his glasses.

"This is no fair, I hate this," Petunia glared shrilly.

"Petunia, this isn't unfair. It's only by chance that these things happen," said Rose appearing.

"Still, why can't I be the one, and not Lily. She's not even special," she hissed the last remark then slammed her door shut.

"Lily she didn't mean that," Tom said.

"No she is right. I'm not special. I'm just a freak," I went to my room and slammed the attic door.

I sat on the bed thinking finally I can sleep. Sleep is always a way to fix things.

Dozing off I dreamed about a boy with jet black hair and hazel smoldering eyes. Those eyes were like hot liquid melting me where I observed.

Startled I jumped up off my bed and blinked. Those eyes... that hair... my first instinct was to write and draw about it. I didn't want to loose such an image. So I grabbed my sketch pad and and recorded the dream... if that's what you could call it. It was more real but like a vision. Hmm, couldn't be, I just had a really strong feeling he was real.

I finished with a satisfied look. Looking at the clock I sighed. It was 3:23 pm. I looked in the mirror and thought I looked like hell. Staring back at me I saw a fiery red head with piercing green eyes. Eyes. I imagined those eyes of a stranger again. They were so beautiful. Snapping out of it, I left my room and descended the stairs. The letter was still sitting there, I tried to avoid it but ended up reopening it.

* * *

Petunia's POV-

Petunia sat bolt up-right. Maybe it was her imagination. Thinking she had to get her ears checked-SCREECH-that shrill noise made notice to her again. SCREECH. Petunia glanced at the window and gasped. An owl. It was beautiful, completely gorgeous. To the leg of the owl was a letter tied to it. Letting the owl in she saw it had four animals on it and thought that was very strange. The animals formed a crescent. To Petunia all of this made no sense. She snatched up the letter from the owl and looked down, what she saw angered her:

Lily Evans

410143 Surrey, Little Whinging.

3rd floor

Deciding, instead of taking it to Lily like normal, if Lily getting letters was normal, She would let it run a round in the shredder. With an evil look she put the shredder into the slot that would destroy it. Instead of shredding, as having been expected, it came out the other end unharmed. Petunia tried again and again. Thinking that the blade was detached or something of that sort she tried to destroy the letter instead The owl hooted and nipped her.

"OW! That hurt you bloody owl," Petunia snapped back her handed and gave the owl a hateful glare. "Fine I'll take the damned thing to Lily."

I finished rereading the letter for the second time when Petunia came in the doorway to the kitchen. She had a letter in her hand. Her bouncy reddish brown curls looked like they needed a brush taken to it. Her light brown eyes looked like they just witnessed something bizarre. I knew they were nothing like the brown eyes i had witnessed in my dream.

Petunia tossed the letter at me and said, "Open it before this owl kills me." An owl was looking viciously at Petunia. Indeed, that bizarre look in her eyes was just perfect. Now I know why, the owl.

I looked down at the letter that looked very much like the first one I received from Hogwarts. suspiciously I opened the letter.

The contents read:

Lily,

During this year at Hogwarts you will be attending Divination. This class helps with the lucky individuals who have the "sight". I was informed you have been experiencing visions, usually they don't come till a later age. At the Ministry of Magic they have a system dealing with finding people who have the sight. You are very lucky indeed. You will be receiving a book for this class. This class will take place with Professor Salenid. You will enhance and be able to control your mind's eye. Tell no one of this unless you trust them.  
Have a good rest of the holidays,

Professor Dumbledore

Surprised at this conclusion to my "dream" I looked up to see all of my family members standing there. Also surprising I saw my aunt Marcelia from my father's side of the family.

"Well would you look at that, Tom. The youngest girl in your family is blessed with being a witch. Here I thought it would never happen, blimey." Sally whispered, Sally was her nickname ever since I was born.

At that precise moment Petunia darted out of the room. Like a distant echo, we heard her door slam.

"Oh, my," Rose whispered following afterward.

"Hmm, Sorry about that,Tom," Sally paused then looked slightly excited she said,"What did it say?"

Silently, I handed the letter to her. All of this can't be happening, I'm having a dream aren't I? I thought Ferociously. None of this can be true. ME, a witch? How is that possible, I can barely pass math.

"Visions? Lily you have the Sight. Only Mum ever had that in our family. Lily listen to me, it's time to tell you a story. My Mum was a witch, my father non-magical. I was first born then Tom came next. When I was ten and it was summer precisely two weeks before September the first I received my letter. My Mum was proud. She waited to see if I had the Sight. Unfortunately I was not gifted that way. We waited for Thomas to show a sign of having the powers of a wizard. We would always tease him for not having wizard powers. our father would always say 'there's nothing wrong with being non-magical'.  
Lily do you want to know about our mother's death?"

Before I had time to get anything out of my mouth Sally continued.

"Our mother died because of the Darkest wizard known to wizard kind. Your grandmother was valuable to him but she refused him when he tried to recruit her. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had murdered her because she had refused him. When you refuse the Dark Lord there is nothing to be said only things to be done. It is not like a game of chess where there are rules to follow. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named will murder you if his wishes aren't followed threw with. If you are one of his Death Eaters it will mean you will be taught the Darkest of Arts. They have the names of the unforgivable curses. There are three of them. Avada Kedavra, the Cruciatus curse, Imperious Curse. All are very dangerous. Avada Kedavra kills the victim in an instance. The Cruciatus curse will cause endurable pain. The Imperious Curse will control you. All curses are illegal. If you use them you can be sent to Azkaban. Azkaban is a magical prison. It is guarded by Dementors. Dementors can take away the happiness in you. They steal your soul. They darken the day, they make you bone chilled, you can fight it off. The Patronus Charm is a charm that defends you. You have to find your happiest moment, using tht you say the spell. White, silver wispy fog comes out of the end of your wand. If your charm is powerful enough you will be able to make it take form. It can form into any thing that causes you happiness."

I only nodded absorbing all the information.

"When are you getting your school supplies?" Sally wondered.

"In a week. Right, Dad?" I looked up at him, he seemed deep in thought.

" Is it all right if I tag along?" Sally asked having to look at my father, too. He only had the same look on his face. "What is it, Tom?"

"Oh, I was just thinking about Quidditch. Who's winning this season?" He looked interested.

I was just very confused by this question.

"Chudley Cannons, of course," Said Sally. She turned to me and asked, "Lily do you know anything about Quidditch?"

Hesitantly, I said, "No."

"TOM, I'm going to kill you. You didn't tell her about Quidditch?" Tom only looked sheepish. "O.k. Well, Lily, your loving aunt will tell you all about."

I giggled.

"Petunia, open this door," Rose shouted, and after literally five minutes of pounding on the door, Petunia opened the door. "Petunia, you know I hat head aches. Don't ever do that again. What's the problem?"

"Lily. Lily, she has always been the problem. She should have never been born. She is a bloody bi-"

"TOM, I'm going to kill you. You didn't tell her about Quidditch?" Marcelia's voice drifted up the stairs.

"O.k. Well when your read to talk nicely of your sister, and not call her names that will not be permitted in my house, then I'll talk to you, too." With that Rosalina trotted off.

"Quidditch sounds awesome," I said after hearing all the rules. " I would love to be the seeker.

" I'm glad you think so. You could be on Ravenclaw's team," Said Sally.

"What's Ravenclaw?" I asked.

"Oh my. O.k. There are four houses. You'll be sorted into one of the four houses. There is Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, And Slytherin. Gryffindor is for the brave. Ravenclaw is for the smart. Hufflepuff is for the trusted. Slytherin..well in Slytherin most people turn out to be the Dark Lord's Death Eaters. Your house will be your home."

"What house were you in?" I asked curiously.

"Me? I was in Ravenclaw." Sally said in a dignified tone, then added hesitantly, "Lily, do you think you can do magic right now with a wand?"

"If I have faith, yes," came my reply.

"Well, let's see, you can use my wand," She handed me what looked like a stick, "Hold it and day the incantation, Wingardium Leviosa."

Nervously I pointed it at my book and said, " Wingardium Leviosa."

The book jerked feebly. It wasn't till then that I really started believing in magic, that it really did exist, that anything we here, whether outragious or not, may just be true.

"Good, good. Try it again."

WE went on a on trying different spells . I accomplished most of them.

In the end Sally ended up staying for the rest of the week. Petunia looked ready to kill someone.

My mother was really dropping hints that she would rather I not go.

Please R&R! I hope you like it.


	2. Magic Power Within Wands

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. It all goes to J.K. Rowling.

A/N I did try to make this one more descriptive.

Chapter Two

Diagon Alley

The day I was supposed to get my supplies, Petunia threw a fit. We had to drop her off at a friend's house just to calm her down. We drove to London and walked one street before we found the Leaky Cauldron. I had to feeling that we were the only ones who could see it. By-passers never noticed us slip into the hub. The bartender there looked of a fair age, and greeted Sally as if an old friend.

We followed Sally into the back and watched her tap on the bricks. I couldn't believe my eyes when the bricks formed an archway. When I stepped into the archway I found tons of Witches and Wizards and what looked like goblins.

"First stop, Gringotts. It's the bank," Sally informed.

After getting Wizard money from a very large bank with Goblins running it, we set off to buy the books required. We stepped into a store with tons upon tons of books from _Pixies_ to _Just the Right Hex for the Hated._

"Hogwarts?" A thick voice asked from behind one of the stacks.

I just nodded and Sally said, "Yes."

He handed me a stack with the correct titles and authors on the bindings. Sally asked how much was needed and the man said three Galleons. She handed him three big gold coins.

I spotted a book that said, Hogwarts a History and another that said, Quidditch through the ages. Immediately I grabbed them off the shelf and asked Sally for them.

Leaving with our load we went to a store to buy a cauldron and potions ingredients. Next I spotted an owl through a glass and gaped. Sally saw my stare and figured we could get it. When we entered the store I got hit with the smell of animals in the shop. There was a cat with one blue eye and one red eye. I looked and the midnight black cat. His hair was so black and shiny it looked like it was glowing. My mother saw my gaze and looked at the cat also. She asked the clerk to take the cat out. I looked at my mother but she just smiled. I grabbed the snow white owl and found the right food for her. The cat's food looked really repulsive . I laughed when I heard my mother rambling about names. I wondered what I should name my owl. I figured it woulds come to me some time. Hopefully soon.

"They're dead usefull those things are," Sally was saying as we left With a small snow white owl in a cage and a beautiful kitten in a wondering mothers arms."Next stop is Madame Malkins Robes for All Occasions."

We walked into Madame Malkin's shop. Inside were tons of robes from bright yellow to dark brown. Ew, dark brown, I thought.

"Hogwarts,dear?" I only nodded and said two sets of robes. " Over here then."

A young witch placed me on a stool in front of a mirror between two boys. One boy had strait black hair and light gray eyes. The other had Jet black hair that stuck in all directions and light hazel eyes. After being measured and handed a couple sets of robes the boy with gray eyes stepped down and appeared to be waiting for the other boy.

"Where to next James?"

"Should we go get something to eat?" The boy named James replied then in my side view I saw him looking at me. "Are you going to Hogwarts?"

"Yes. Are you?" I said in a confident voice.

"Yes. I want to be in Gryffindor. That's where the brave are. Wouldn't dare go near the Slytherin's. That whole lot is crazy."

"Yup, they are. Hex you into next week if they got the chance. Well, have you got your wand yet?" The other boy asked.

"No, I'm going there next." I said.

"Do you mind if we tag along?" Asked James.

"I don't mind," I replied after getting handed a set of robes.

The two boys and my family headed towards Ollivander's.

We all walked into Ollivander's, my mother and I looked curious.

"Ah, Mister Potter, you are back again. Thins time with a crowd. Hmm, nice to see you again. I understand you are a _Misses_ Latiner, Mr. Latiner is a good young man. As I recall your wand is Holly and Fern string. 11 inches. Who have you got with you?" Mr Ollivander asked peering around Sally.

"This is Lily Marie Evans, my brother's daughter." Sally had gestured to me.

"Tom, I was expecting you," Mr. Ollivander said."I thought you would be in here but when you didn't show up I was thinking non the less, I still got the miss young Evans. Ah well. Miss Evans which is your wand arm?"

"My left," I said holding it out.

"Not usually we get lefts," Said Mr. Ollivander flicking his wand. A measuring tape came out and measured my left arm, My head and my left leg. I was confused but Mr. Ollivander continued talking,"You will be a powerful witch Lily, with that left arm of yours. The people with the ability of the left tend to become powerful witches and wizards. What you chose to do with your extra ability is entirely up to you. Unlike the Dark Lord, I hope you will use your power without the greed of the world. Let us try this wand and see how it works."

He handed me the wand and immediately a warmth spread through my arm. Red and orange crimson sparks flew out.

"See, in cases like these you do not need to go through the whole shop looking for a single wand. Spontaneously I could pull out a wand and it would almost at once work wonders for you that it would never do for any other mortal. I have chosen one of our best wands in the shop for you Lily. James also has one of the best. Let us hope that you help us through the ages. These are dark days, Lily Evans."

"Thank you Mr. Ollivander," I said.

"The inscription for your wand is in the cover."

"Good bye Old friend, and these are dark days indeed." Sally said walking out. We followed after her and stopped for the most amazing ice-cream you could get.

"Lily would you like to walk around Diagon Alley with us?" James asked turning towards me.

"Lily go ahead, but meet us in the Leaky Cauldron at two," My mother said overhearing the conversation.

"Lily you must come from a great line of wizards or something." Said Sirius.

"Just because Lily is all powerful, that doesn't mean she has to come from a line of wizards," James said defensively before shooting me a questioning look.

"Well Sally did tell me my great grandmother's maiden name was Mathilda Malfoy. She gave birth to my grandmother and Scorpius Malfoy. Scorpius gave birth to Storm Malfoy. My grandmother gave birth to Marcelia, that's sally, and to my dad. Storm had a child, named him Lucius, I would say poor child but I don't associate wit such blood lovers. He should be at least a five years older then I. That's where the line of magic comes from but I assume that they are all dark wizards in any case." I looked up when I was finished talking.

Both of their jaws had dropped.

I sighed and said,"I guess this is the way I expected you to react. Although our entire side is considered blood traitors."

I practically repeated everything Sally had told me.

They both unfroze and James said, "Lily I am absolutely glade you didn't turn over to their lifestyle."

I laughed and looked at Sirius. He was smiling.

"Look don't go telling everybody about that, or I will never ever want to be in your premises ever again," I said rather serious.

"All right," James and Sirius said.

"Can we look around and not just stand here," said Sirius.

"Yeah let's look around."

I went into stores were I discovered Bernie Bott's every flavor beans. Literary every flavor. I got five of every candy that I thought was worth it.

We went to a jock shop and I had two bags full of tons of pranks.

"Whoa, Lily, your going to get just right along with Sirius and I. We'll have to think about letting you in on our pranks," Said James impressively.

"Yeah, Lil's, you'll have to help us. As long as you don't use your pranks on us with that amazing power of yours." Sirius sighed and looked at James,"We'll have to recruit her in."

"What do you guys mean by 'recruit'?'" I asked suspicious and rather scared."If it hurts I would rather not be in the 'group'."

"Oh, Lily, you get pranked in." James said rather somberly.

"Oh look at the time it's two," I said backing away.

"It's o.k. Lily. We'll get you at Hogwarts," Sirius called after me.

"Hey, Lily wait. You get on the train by going into the barrier between platform's nine and ten." James yelled after me.

Keeping that in mind, I turned away from the Leaky Cauldron and went to Quality Quidditch. I purchased the newest broom and tucked it into my left arm. The broom finished off my money. I turned quickly and headed out the door. I ran headlong into a rather greasy haired boy.

"Watch it," he sneered at me and his mother stared at me as if I were some filthy little rodent.

I guessed they were from a pure blood family. His mother was wearing a bunch of gold and red rings with a rather large pendant on her chain of what looked like pure gold.

I headed to the Leaky Cauldron and found Sally talking with the bartender. My parents weren't in sight. She was laughing rather loudly and had a cup of an honey orange liquid filled.

"Oh, Lily, your here," Sally gestured for me to come over,"here Tom why don't you get young Lily a butter-beer, I'm afraid this fire whiskey won't have good affects on her and your mother would kill me if I were to ever let you drink it. Your mother, Lily, only ever tried it once. Ah, it was on her wedding night at the after party. She was all over. She couldn't stop singing and she would jump up and down to all the classic songs. Your mother was the life of the party. Everybody enjoyed being around her. Don't tell your mother I told you that story though. But the funny thing about that is I could have sworn that night I only let her have five drinks of the stuff. Of course in the morning I found out Tom, your dad let her have a few glasses of it. Ah, that man."

I hesitantly took a sip of the butter-beer and felt a light warmth spread through me. It was absolutely delicious.

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah." I felt like a whole new person and I kept drinking it. Like on a high.

Pretty soon it was a gone.

I asked for another one and that one was a gone in under two minutes, also.

"Lily we can get a couple bottles to go if you would like," a voice said from behind me.

I turned and saw my mother smiling. She was caring half a dozen bags just like me.

I smiled and said, "I would like that."

We bought two cases for me and a case for the family. Aunt Sally got a huge bottle of what I guessed was fire whiskey.

"So Lily are you thinking about flying this year?" My father said making a gesture towards the broom.

"Something like that," I replied.

We walked to our car and headed for home.

When we got back we guessed that obviously Petunia came home. We could here her music from the third floor. I sighed and grabbed all my bags and headed towards my room on the fourth floor. In other words the top most floor.

We had four floors and 2 living rooms. There were eight bedrooms and five bathrooms. Our first floor had the kitchen, first living room, the master-bedroom and master bathroom. There was also one more bathroom on the first floor. The second floor had three guest bedrooms and one bathroom and the second living room. It held our game room. The third floor held Petunia's bedroom and two more rooms that were rather empty. All there was in one was a computer desk and a few other decorations. Petunia used it as her study. Then there was Petunia's bathroom.

The fourth floor which was mine could be considered an attic although it did not slant and had tons of windows. Petunia was supposed to have this floor but she complained about mice. I didn't think mice were up here so I fixed it up and got my stuff up here. Dad hired a worker to install my bathroom. I designed it and that's what got Petunia to really start hating me. She complained how I stole the room from her and she should get it back. My bathroom held a huge bath tub and a separate shower. There was a huge body mirror and a granite sink. The entire floor was mine. I had a computer desk, and a television stand. I rarely watch television. I like to write and draw. I had a huge king sized bed with a frame that drapes big red curtains on the sides. There was a couch and a closet the size of my mom and dad's master bathroom, if not, even bigger. My room consisted of the colors orange and red and maybe even yellow here and there.

I pulled out all my shopping items and displayed them across my bed. I separated all the pranks from the sweets. I put the broom aside for later. Opening a bottle of butter beer I put the rest in my small fridge.

_Knock. Knock._

"Lily, can I come in?"

I heard my mother's voice and ran over and bent down to open the trap door.

"Lily, I honestly don't know how you could do this all the time." She sighed and pulled back the curtain on my bed to sit down. She eyed all the stuff. "You know I am pretty surprised with all the stuff that these witches and wizards can do. Lily can I try this?"

I smiled and said, "If you want your tongue to be purple spotted."

"Why would it do that?"

"It's a joke candy, mum. Try it."

She put the candy in her mouth, stuck out her tongue and said, " How does it look?"

It sure did have purple spots all right and green ones. I told her to look in the mirror.

She laughed when she saw her tongue and came back to the bed.

"Let's go show Petunia." I said.

"I don't know Lily. She's in a pretty bad mood." Rose started to smile. "We could give her a laugh though. What other pranks do you have?"

I turned out Petunia didn't like to be pranked.

She screamed and slammed the door in our faces when we gave the candy to her and she licked the tip top of it. She felt her skin go clammy and slimey and all. The candy was green and it turned her head into a Petunia looking frog.

* * *

I hope you liked the prank. It was really minor for the pranks that Lily will pull in the later feature.

Oh and remember that little line and the words that say review in blue, well you should use that.

Your wonderful writer,

CMT (Yeah those are actually my initials.)


	3. Platform of emotions

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series, plot line or anything like that. It all goes to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 3

Hogwarts Express.

After that prank we pulled with Petunia we could not escape her death glares. If looks could kill the whole family would be dropped dead on the ground from just one glance. Or maybe she would be like Medusa, the one who turns you into stone. I think she was really mad about the fact that I had a camera ready. I would never go and black mail her though. She swore to my father that I was just doing this stuff to be evil. That really made me laugh though. My mother put a stop to it by finally standing up for herself and telling Petunia that if she didn't stop she would take away her privilege to hang out with her friends. I just thought it all was the funniest thing especially when my mother yanked the phone out of her hands while she was on the phone with her boyfriend Chuck. That is if she wasn't making all the stuff up about her boyfriend always taking her out on Fridays.

All in all I was told to behave myself and mum really started in on the sweets. We, and by we I mean Aunt Sally, my mum, Petunia and I went back to Diagon Alley for a night. In fact it was the night before I was to go off the Hogwarts.

I would say Petunia enjoyed herself.

... Previous day...

My dad and I already said our good bye's so we could leave from London to the station quicker.

"Oh come on Petunia. In the Wizard World a girls day out is always fun," I tried to convince her at 11 in the night. The next day we were leaving to Diagon Alley.

"Please Lily. Go. I don't want to go. I...," Petunia took a deep breath, "I am scared. What if somebody just like magicked my head off."

"Petunia that never happens." I smiled coming up with an idea, "Petunia come up to my room with me."

"Why?"

"I have to show you something." With that said, I took her hand and dragged her to my "door".

We climbed up and I sat her on the bed, "Just sit for a sec."

I went over to my fridge and brought out the two butter beers I had left. I handed one to her and I grabbed some of the good sweets I still had left.

"Here Petunia, try it," She looked at me doubtfully. I couldn't blame her after the last thing mum and I did to her. "Oh come on Tunie. I won't be bad in fact it is the most delicious stuff I had tasted in the longest time ever."

I took off the lid to mine and just to show her it wasn't some evil trick I took a drink of my own. Hesitantly she raised the bottle to her lips and took the smallest bit in. I watched her reaction. Her eyes lite up and she took a bigger drink. I smiled now that we were getting somewhere. I handed her one of my favorite beans, sour apple.

"Come on," I said coaxing her, "try it."

She took a small bite off and smiled.

"I can't believe it," said Petunia. "What else do you have?"

"Well, I promise I am not trying to hurt you. These Jelly Beans are all flavors, and I really do mean all flavors." I handed her the bag to look at.

She reached in and pulled out a black jelly bean. Smiling, she put it in her mouth. Coughing, Petunia had hurried up and swallowed it.

"Ugh, that tasted like pepper," said Petunia after taking another drink from her butter beer.

I convinced Petunia to stay in my room for the night. She agreed. We fell asleep listening to my new CD from a American band named Paramore. (A/N- Sorry I know they weren't out yet but... they are really good. Try listening to them.)

The next morning we hung out in the game room until it was time for us to head off to Diagon Alley.

"Bye Dad," I said hugging him real tight since the next time I were to see him would be during the Christmas holidays.

When we got there I turned to Petunia and said, "Petunia you will have so much fun in Diagon Alley."

We went into the hub and rented a room in The Leaky Cauldron. The Rooms were pretty nice. I sensed they had a bit of magic in them since we could see the whole Wizard Community. Petunia really liked that part of the rooms. Petunia and I had shared a room while Aunt Sally and Mum shared one. We put our luggage in our rooms and headed down to the hub for some drinks before shopping.

"Mum, can Petunia and I please try some fire whiskey, oh please." I begged until mum let us try a sip.

Oh boy was that stuff strong. I felt like my tongue had started to rebel against me. It was like a losing battle inside my mouth. Petunia, I guessed, had the same reaction because she was sticking out her tongue like me. Sister minds could go real deep, saying that is true when we started to take another drink at the same time making the same reaction.

I liked the taste of that stuff and the feel but mum said we couldn't have anymore.

Sally decided it was time to shop cause she got up and went over to the bricks and tapped on them. I watched Petunia's every reaction. She had the features of being amazed or told a gigantic lie not even the best liar could pull off.

We pulled Petunia around and showed her the places in Diagon Alley. I ended up stocking up on pranks, sweets, and all sorts of stuff like ink wells, parchment, quills and most of all Jelly beans. Petunia did the same with the sweets and cool stuff that you obviously couldn't get in the Muggle world. We took lots of pictures and I bought a kit that turns your pictures into a moving picture. I think Aunt Sally was still trying as hard as she could get to helping me with knowing the magical world.

Pretty soon we ended up taking our heavy loads into our rooms in the Leaky Cauldron. While on our break Petunia said, "Wow, Lily I love this place. Thanks for convincing me to stay. I love you." And then she gave me a huge hug.

We went to a clothing store and tried on all kinds of silly robes that made us all giggle. I smiled when my mother came out of the dressing room looking really pretty. She was wearing a dress that wrapped around her neck and scooped down. In the back it connected with the lower back area of the dress. It hugged her hips and mad her look even smaller. The length went to just above the knees and it was all a dark rich strawberry red that mad you want to start on fire or melt at her look.

We convinced her to buy it and made Petunia try something on. We goofed around until we found a dress that was made for her. It was a satin dress with one strap going across her chest onto the right shoulder. It was it wrapped around her torso and flowed out floor length. It was white and silk and satin.

Aunt Sally was next. We had her try on a ton of red dresses since her hair and eyes were gold and then we resorted to black and found a perfect match. It was tight all the way down to her knees. It had small ruffles. She looked like a 18 year old instead of a thirty one.

Now it felt like torture when the all started picking them out for me. I got excited when Petunia found a dress that was my exact eye color, a deep green. It fluffed out right above my belly button. Right at the top where it fluffs was a thick black sash that starts from my right top of the dress and went down right above the fluff. It sashes through that part and left a little green that covered the rest of my chest. The dress went down to right above my breasts and to the middle thigh. It was strapless and perfect.

We all squealed in delight. We gathered our bags and went shoe shopping. This activity had took hours. I'm serious.

We found a pair for me that was a silver. They were high heels that went up about one and a half inches. They were open toed and had a black rose on the part that covered the top of the toes. We all got the same pair just different colors to go with our dresses. They had black flowers on the part that covered the top of the toe. They were open toed and one inch high.

Afterward we went to salon and got our nails done as well as facials. Mum had got Petunia and I variates of make up that changed with our moods. They came with the color mood cards. By the time dinner came around we were all sporting different bags filled with our buys.

At dinner in the Leaky Cauldron we ate a ton of different things that were served. I asked my mother for a glass of fire whiskey, and since I was to be off on my own tomorrow, my mother bought me and Petunia a glass of it to share with each other. I thought the second time was even better. My mother said she was going to take us out to a magic movie and then venture the night in muggle London. The movie was so three d it could be considered four d. I couldn't stop laughing as a random thing would pop of of the screen. We went into the night of London and practically spent our whole night in the shopping mall never really finding anything since we found it all under rated since we bought the stuff in Diagon Alley. Mum got me tons of pictures frames and a photo album. She got me a new journal and Petunia one hundred dollars worth of jewelry. I said I already got jewelry in the Diagon Alley. She got me a few pieces though. I figured I shouldn't complain, after all I was leaving tomorrow and wouldn't see her until X-mas.

We went back into the Leaky Cauldron and settled down.

When Petunia and I were sure that they were asleep we went down to the hub area and started talking to Tom.

He was completely toasted. You could smell some kind of drink or another. We smiled thinking this was going to be easy.

"Hey Tom," I called him over. "Would you mind getting us a couple of fire whiskeys. maybe ten or eleven bottles."

"Sure I don't see why not." He swayed but filled a container of eleven, six teen ounce bottles.

I giggled, and we ran back up the stairs.

We opened a bottle of fire whiskey and toasted to our great accomplishment.

We only drank about a third of a bottle.

We couldn't stop laughing. I told Petunia about the story of our mother's reception party after her wedding. We stayed up until one in the morning laughing and joking. I couldn't believe that we were actually having fun together. I thought that since the term hasn't started yet that I could use magic. I put a silencing charm on the room. The good part is we would be able to hear if somebody is knocking on our room door but they wouldn't be able to hear use giggling. That was a pretty good thing seeing as we were having to much fun to actually consider keeping our voices down. When we were lying down and talking I heard something come from Petunia's lips that I would never ever think of hearing her say.

"Petunia, you know I'm really going to miss you," I whispered in the dark.

"I know Lily. As I will you also. you want to know something," She whispered back(A/N the part in bold is the part that Lily couldn't believe), "**I really envy you talents**."

I went quiet and eventually we had fallen asleep.

We had awoken and I had to pack my trunk. I took nine bottles of the fire whiskey. Petunia only wanted the almost full one and another bottle of it. I had all my stuff gathered when my mum woke up with Sally. I had hurried and clasped my trunk closed. We went down to have breakfast. Apparently Tom was in a heavy hang over because there was an assistant at the counter telling us of Tom's unfortunate event.

I asked for another couple cases of butter beer for a stock during the school year. I figured I would have to reorder it plenty of times so I got the information down about delivering. I hurried and put the cases in my trunk using an expanding charm. We headed off to the station.

...Current thoughts...

And that is how I had spent my day yesterday. It was hectic and fun. I didn't think the moments with Petunia were permanent. I figured when I got back she would be back to her hostile personality. I hated to even think that. It built a hatred in me that made me want to slap the bad, the selfish, the hostility, the fire, the jerk attitude out of her. I made me feel... loathsome... I hated that feeling. It felt like fire on my tongue. Only it wasn't the kind of fire that made me want more. It was the fire that made me want to make a hideous face at the innocent. The kind of fire that made me want to recoil, to spit.

We parked and I got my trunk out of the back trunk, magically expanded.

I turned and looked around for a trolley but Aunt Sally already had one.

"It feels so good to be back in this place. I wish for my own. I come here every year. Only this time good bye's will be sent to you and not to the location. I wish I were in my childhood again Lily. Please what ever happens never grow up. I ruins your personality and yours is just one that shouldn't be lost. Never ever think your wrong. Always keep trying and no matter what never let anybody's words affect you." Sally said hugging me tight. I figured she was wishing for a child of her own. One that she could call her own. A child she could embrace at this very exact spot. It was sad since she couldn't have a baby although she kept trying and trying.

I turned to Petunia and held my arms out. She walked forward and I hugged her until I could feel the tears coming. It was to late for Petunia. She was crying silently, letting the tears run along her face. I took a deep breath and faced my mum. I hugged her and wouldn't let go until I actually was crying.

I turned to platforms nine and three quarters. I walked towards it unsteadily and faced the barrier. I felt a feeling that was confusing before hearing my name.

"Lily, Lily over here Lily."

A/N

I really hope you liked this one. I put more expression and feeling into it. Dramatic. Please R/R. LOL


	4. BeginningPersonalityLife

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing. All credit goes to J.K. Rowling.

A/N Please review. I will have something really surprising coming up in the next chapter. Keep reading. One hint... It's about James' family. You may or may not like it, but that's what makes a story captivating.

Chapter four  
Hogwarts Express

"Lily, Lily over hear, Lily," I turned to my name being called.

There stood Sirius pausing when he saw the hurt look on my face. He grabbed my hand and pulled my trunk to where his compartment was. All around me were witches and wizards. The train was scarlet. It was steaming and it finally started up. People were saying there last good bye's. When Sirius was done putting my trunk up he pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back feeling the need for comfort. He sat down and I ended up sitting on his lap and hugging him closer. James ran into the room laughing. He was laughing so hard it was a while before he noticed Sirius staring at him and me peering at him from Sirius's arm. That sobered James real quick. he looked Sirius in the face and seemed to be speaking silent words with his eyes. I glanced up to see what Sirius's expression was.

"Hello Sirius," James said stiffly.

I thought I could sense something in James' voice that suggested jealousy. I got up out of Sirius's lap quickly not wanting to start a fight in between them.

"Hey you guys should see, or rather taste, what I got from a drunken guy," I said getting into my trunk.

I pulled out a bottle of fire whiskey and went over to shut the curtain to the compartment. Laughing at their shocked expressions I opened it and took a sip. I passed it to James and he grinned mischievously and took a drink before getting a first funny taste on his tongue.

"Lily, you bad girl," Sirius said before sipping it lightly then taking a heavier drink.

I grinned and took it back. I took a drink and surprised James by tackling him into the chair and sitting on him so he couldn't escape. I opened his mouth and poured the fire whiskey into it. he took his hands and took it from me tipping it into my mouth. I swallowed it and giggled.

"Wow, Lily you have some fire in you," Sirius said, taking his turn of the bottle.

We didn't drink much in fear that we would get drunk like Tom.

I did open a bottle of butter beer for us to share though.

"Lily, you are a genius. We owe you," said Sirius. "How in the name of Merlin did you manage to nick this stuff?"

"Oh I asked a drunken man and he gave it willing," I told them remembering the night before.

We sat talking about our summer the whole way there.

I had remembered my broom in my trunk and I thought of what I could do with it. I would give it to James for a Christmas Present. My mum didn't want me riding one any more. I had fallen off it the first time I tried and broke my arm but Sally had mended it, being a Healer in the magical world. The broom hadn't tool any damage and was as good as new. We played wizards chess and had a lot of fun with the Bertie Bott's Every flavor beans.

When it was getting dark a voice that went through the whole train said, "Please, we will be arriving in ten minutes. Change into your school robes."

I started giggling when James was looking back at me from the wall. I was changing and he was peeking. I slapped him in the face jokingly. I changed and waited for the boys to start. I stared up at them expectantly and Sirius said, "Why Lily turn around."

"I don't care if she looks."  
"Well Jamie isn't that great."  
"Go ahead and look Lily."  
"Thanks James."  
"It's just boxers get over it Sara."

I giggled and started reading my magazine.

When they were done it was time for us to get off the train. We were called over by the biggest man you could ever see. he was calling over first years.

We ended up in a boat gliding through a lake. when it started to get tiring we saw the outline of a magnificent castle. I gasped at it's beauty. It was outlined in the lightening of the night. It started to poor hard. When we were starting to get to shore we all saw a kind of huge fish pop out of the water. Looking more closely I saw it looked like a squid head.

"James, Sirius, look. The squid," I said pointing to the spot where the head popped out and my mouth was opened wide in amazement.

Every body was looking at the squid. The giant looking man was saying something about however old the squid gets it never dies. I had already found out about that from Hogwarts a History. I was wondering what the squid ate,well kind of worrying when the half giant answered my unspoken question.

"My name is Hagrid. The squid is completely aquamarine vegetarian," said Hagrid probably knowing what was on our minds.

We ventured the rest of the lake and came into direct view of the castle. crossing the grounds we saw a silhouette in the light of the opened doors. Hagrid said that was the entrance and just inside was the great hall. We walked all the way up the stairs and stopped at the entrance. From what we saw there were marble staircases, four hourglasses, stairs leading down wards. I took a step through the entrance door and gasped. I got a full view and it was live with a magic touch to it. I looked to my right and saw two more double doors.

A/N

Anyway I will try to get my next chapter out soon. I have been on a tight spot. That disabled me from writing the rest of my story. I am sorry to all you impatient readers. I hope I have the impatient readers. I think I can get it out in two days... Yeah that will be good.

LOVE ALL MY READERS!


	5. Ah, A bed

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All of it was created by J.K. Rowling.

Chapter Five  
The Feast

We edged further until we almost reached a dock. I glanced around me and saw something pocking out of the water. It was the squid I had read about in the book, Hogwarts, A History.

"James, Sirius look, over there," I exclaimed. They looked over as well as everybody else. They followed my finger to where I as pointing. I heard gasps around me as everybody caught site of it. "In the book Hogwarts, A History it says that the squid is strictly a aquamarine herbivore. Right Hagrid!"

"Yup, thas ri'. It eats nothin' more than plants under water." Hagrid said.

I could see a few looks of relief spread over peoples faces as they heard Hagrid confirm what I had just said. I smiled. The outline of the castle was coming more clear. We all stepped onto the dock when it reached the edge. I sighed happy to be off the boats. We went across the grounds and approached the castle. It looked so magnificently huge. I looked up and saw six towers. There had to be about two hundred thousand windows up there, I thought to myself. I looked back down and saw the castle doors opening. A silhouette gestured towards us. We walked in feeling a bit wet from the ran that had started. I took a sharp intake of breath and examined everything with my eyes around me. There was a grand staircase leading upwards, leading into the wonders of the castle. Flanking the railings of the staircase were two magnificent buildings of statues. I knew by reading the book Hogwarts a History that the statues dated back to the 1400th century. The place was filled with objects that are centuries old. One of the professor's is about a century old also. His name was Professor Binns. He taught the History of magic class. I looked over and there was a set of stairs that led down. I wonder if the those stairs led down to the kitchen like it said in the book that the history of Hogwarts was inscribed. There next to the other stairs was another set. I wondered what was down there. I turned and saw two hansom double doors. I knew that those doors led to the Great Hall where you eat. Inside those doors lye four tables and a staff table at the very top. If you looked up there was an enchanted ceiling in on the roof. The lady who was the silhouette looked really young and was smiling.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. My name is Professor Mcgonagall. I am your Transfiguration teacher. When you enter you will follow me and be sorted into your houses. The four houses are-"

I just kind of zoned out as she said the house names.

"Then you go and sit with your house. Alright let's go in. Remember save yourself the embaressment by not forgetting the hat on your head or screaming when you put it on."

She pushed open the doors and they flew inward. I peered in. When we started walking in I saw the room clearly. First I glanced up to see clouds on the ceiling of the Great hall. All around us there were older students on either of the four tables. In suspended mid air there were candles that lit the room. I sighed graciously as we started to head towards the front of the room. We settled in a line at the front and Professor Mcgonagall was holding a scroll and placing a hat on the stool of three legs beside her. Even thought we knew what to do she read the instructions in a loud and clear voice, "As I call your name you will step forward and place the magic hat upon your head. When the hat shouts out your house you will go and join them. That will be your home for the year, unless something were to happen that says different."

The hat started to sing a silly song about all four houses. When the hat was done the room cheered.

"Abbott, Susan."

She called the first name on the list and a very shaky girl walked forwards and placed the hat upon her head. Susan was placed in Hufflepuff and the people on the far left side of the room started cheering as loud as they could. She got off the stool and went over to join them.

The line of students went down as she started to call names. Finally

"Evans, Lily."

I walked over, careful not to trip. I grabbed the hat sat down and then I put it on my head.

Well we have a brave one here, and loyal friendships, And optimistically smart, And what is that.. oh yes a person for uncanny characteristics of a Slytherin. I assume you could fit into each and every house. I do not know which will be best for you though. You have a long line of dark and great wizards and witches that would perhaps except you back into their family if you would just be sorted into Slytherin... yes perhaps I shall extinguish a family feud and put you into Slytherin. That is what will tie bonds. Slytherin it shall be. SLYTH-

I heard cheering from the far right side before he even got the full name out.

NO I cut the hat off with my own thoughts. I knew I shouldn't let you ramble about but... I want to be in Gryffindor.  
Are you sure?  
Positive!  
But you will have a chance to retie bonds with your families.  
We have gone so long without those bonds and we don't have to repair them if both sides are happy without the other. I, and nor will my side, ever join into their ways. It is just absolutely sickening. Who could love their Blood so much that hey would kill off all the other wizards and witches just to Purify themselves. Gross.  
You speak with a strong and brave heart. Better be GRYFFINDOR!

I smiled as I stood and took the hat off. There was an unsteady applause from my house as I joined them. I thought that was pretty hilarious since the hat almost said Slytherin.

I sat and waited for the rest to be called. Finally, I had both James and Sirius flanking me. They seemed to be in a awkward trans because of what happened at my sorting. I only laughed. The Headmaster stood and all was quiet. A podium appeared with a gold phoenix with it's wings folded in on it's self. When the headmaster stepped up to it the phoenix's wings spread open. I gasped at it's beauty.

"Welcome to those who are first years and Welcome to those who are returning to our beloved castle. Now enjoy the feast that was prepared for you." He stepped down and the wings of the Phoenix folded in on each other again.

I stared down expectantly at my plate. A few seconds later the plates were filled with varieties of food. I sighed and dug in. There was meat on my plate and I made a face before taking it off.

James, noticing my reaction to meat, asking, "What is wrong with your meat?"

"Oh, well, I don't know if that is a question you want an answer to. I can go on and on about all the wrong things of eating meat. First it comes from animals. That is sooo domestic and wrong and sick. I mean you don't see animals shooting us, stabbing us, or anything like that do you? So then why do it to them?"

"Lily, just calm down. I didn't know you were a vegetarian. I am sorry," He said looking rather scared of the looking on my face.

I went on eating things that contained not even a percent of meat. I laughed darkly when I saw Sirius eating like he had been starving previously.

After the feast was over the Headmaster stood again with a small smile on his face.

"Now a few reminders for this year at Hogwarts. Please this year at Hogwarts there was a whomping willow installed and unless you want to lose a limb I would wish for you to stay away from it. The Forbidden forest is as it's name says Forbidden. The new young Mr. Filch has wished me to ask you to keep the corridors cleaned. He has a list of things he would also wish you to help with if you would wish. I think that it would be most prudent if you were not out after curfew, which is from four on the morning to nine at night. Now sleep well for the next days work."

We were to follow a girl and boy to the Gryffindor common room which happened to be on the eight floor. I looked around me without really trying to remember the way up to the common room. We made to a picture with a fat lady in a pink dress.

"This is our common room lady. She let's us into our rooms. Password is: Gobbledygook," Said the boy with a badge on his chest that read Prefect.

I was told to go up a staircase separate from the other. We were in a room and I saw a bed with my name marked on it. I layed and fell into a deep stupor.

I opened my eyes to an entirely different world. The world I knew I belonged to.

**A/N**

**Sorry it took sooo long!  
I will try and update a lot sooner.  
Can you guys give me some ideas?  
I am not having writers block, It's  
just that I am so busy lately.  
I have a concert tomorrow.  
I will try to clear the non important  
things on my schedule.  
Gee I sound all business like. LOL  
Please, Please, PLEASE  
Review.  
I love reviews!  
:D  
-Chantel-Marie  
(I like that name Chantel)**


	6. Where I belong

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. (Sadly!) Yes that is my chapter title.

**Chapter 6:**

**A) Classes  
B) Pranksters  
C) Choices  
D) All of the above?**

I looked around me. I was previously lying in a four poster bed covered with a thick red blanket. To my left was a tall dresser. The handles on it had a gold lion. To my right was a night stand and a lamp resting on top of it and one dresser. I looked strait ahead of me and saw a ten shelved book case. My name was on two of the shelf. There were four other names. Below mine read a name, Scarlet. Below that name was Burgundy. I figured those two had to be twins. The next two names read, Lesly and Neveah.

I looked at the shelves and all were filled with books, our assigned school books. I panicked. Getting up I went to my trunk at the end of my bed. Unlatching it I looked inside. All the school books were missing. I went over to my assigned shelf. I opened Hogwarts a History. On the inside cover was my name, the exact way I had signed it. My two shelves were filled with the books that I had bought in Diagon Alley. I sighed in relief, thinking that I had to get my school books for no reason at all. I laughed at my nervous chuckles.

"Hello," A voice said behind me. The voice was soft. I abruptly turned to find a girl with a dark red almost purple hair. Her more dominant hair color was red though. I wondered if she were to be Scarlet. Her nose was very petite, well all of her features were very petite, almost like a pixie. I figured that is what I looked like to her. My mother always said I looked like a pixie. Especially the deep crimson red hair.

"Hello, I am Lily," I offered her my hand and she shook it. I glanced at the clock. It read five o'clock. I was surprised at the time.

"Yeah, early, huh?" She giggled at the astonished look on my face. "I am an early bird. Never seem to be able to sleep after six. I always thought that was some crazy malfunction of my brain. My mother would always say I was a wonder."

Her face betrayed her feelings and I saw a tear leak from her light orange eyes. Strange eyes I thought.

"I'm sorry. It' just I had lost my mother. Not even a month ago. Killed by... Voldemort. I am not afraid to say his name like others, not when I know now how evil he is. I can't wait to get a hold of him and avenge my mother, I will do that after my training." She whispered.

"I am sorry." I whispered, not even being able to imagine if it had been my mother.

"No. If the world were _Sorry_, we would all be suckers for the lies. _Sorry_ is just a word that people say. Not meaning it. A kid hurts another, forced to say _Sorry_. What does he do? Reluctantly looks downs, mutters _that _word, gets over it and goes back to playing his life together. If we all said _Sorry_ from the very middle of our hearts, we would all be to gullible to live in this world. Talk is cheap. Actions really scream our feelings. Why should we all say _Sorry_? Like I said, it's just an empty word, no meaning, no emotions, no feelings. _Sorry_ doesn't bring people back. So why say it?" She laughed bitterly, sadly.

"That's all very true." I looked up at her. Suddenly she was smiling. I looked at the object that had her beaming. My Firebolt. I laughed.

"Oh Lily can we please take it for a try. I love flying. I haven't flew in forever. I wish I had brought my broom. Maybe I will borrow Burgundy's broom. By the way I'm scarlet. Let's go for a ride."

"O-Kay but we have to get dressed first," I giggled at her fake exasperation.

We got dressed and got our book bags ready just so we don't have to some back up and get our things. The idea was so that we can make it to breakfast in a good time. We went to the common room. I looked around thoroughly this time. The room was large and beautiful. There were comfy couches and the chairs looked amazing. I looked over at the crackling fire place. It was emitting warm sparks. The room included a number of tables that I guessed was for studying and doing assignments at. I knew I would love this place.

"Hey, Lily, can I ask you something?" Scarlet asked hesitantly. I only nodded being curious. "First I want to tell you something. Last nigh tat the sorting, the hat, it said to me that I was very brave hearted and would succeed with my ambitions. Only I don't know what ambition he was talking about. What had the hat said to you?"

"The hat? Oh, It told m eI would make a good Slytherin. Only because... Well I can trust you right?"

"I tell my sister everything. I will keep your secret in between us. I will not tell a single soul. I swear to it. Without using the forbidden words," She said quite truthfully.

"All right. He had said that I would make a good Slytherin because I have a long line of the Dynasties of the Wizarding community. My family was from Pure Bloods. I am related to Lucius Malfoy, he being my cousin." I looked at her face to see her reaction. She was only calm.

"Well a lot of people are descendants of great wizards. That still doesn't explain why he almost said Slytherin." She concluded.

"He only wanted to solve family feuds for us. He thought he could help by putting me in Slytherin. He was disillusioned into thinking that I wanted peace in our families. I told him that I would rather not right in between his words." I explained to Scarlet.

"Oh. What did he mean by feuds?"

"He meant that we have had a difference in between families for decades."

"Now I get it. He only wanted to solve what words couldn't fix, but actions. Told you actions work miracles or tragedies. Words, what are they for?"

"I don't know? Why don't you tell me, Miss Chatter," I giggled at her goofy smile.

We somehow made it down into the Entrance Hall and we were out the doors with the brooms in our hands. We had a steady past on our way to the Quidditch pitch. I mounted my Firebolt.

"Alright, Let's go," I said rather excited.

I kicked off the ground and felt a rush of adrenaline course through me. Feeling the wind rushing on my face I sped up and felt the rushing of the wind drown me in and I really didn't want to succumb into a stop but I had heard Scarlet shout my name. I pulled into an abrupt halt and looked back. Scarlet was at the center of the pitch.

"Lily, do you think you can conjure a ball?" She shouted my way.

"Of course I can." But instead of just conjuring a ball I conjured a real Quaffle. She gasped and smirked with pleasure at my conjuring. " Alright I will try to block this field goal and you have to try to make it."

"Sounds brilliant."

I went up to the goal post and stood my ground, well air really, ready to catch anything she threw at me. The first time she tried making it I caught the ball and threw it back to her. She started at the end of the pitch again and started my way. I tried to catch it on time but my arms completely evaded her throw and she scored. We were switching back and forth positions until we thought it was time to head back to the castle for breakfast. We grabbed our bags and I tried a new spell that would take all the sweat away from us and leave us smelling good. We hid our brooms in secret door that we had found. It was like a closet but very hard to locate. Just in case, if someone had located it, I had performed a spell on it that locked the door. Only the owner of the spell could unlock it.

We went to breakfast and devoured the whole entire tray of pancakes. The spell had took away the sweat but it didn't decrease our hunger. We were both taking drinks of pumpkin juice when the rest of the dormitory came in. Three girls sat down beside us and I was introduced to the others. Their names were the ones on the book shelf in the Girl's Dormitory. I remembered their names as Burgundy, Lesly and Neveah. Scarlet and Burgundy were the spitting image of each other except Burgundy's purple hair came out more than Scarlet's. Lesly had blond hair that went to her shoulders. Her eyes were a pale green almost yellow. They were nothing like my Green eyes that turned Gray every time my temper flared. Neveah was obviously pretty. Her Hair was pitch black and her eyes were a deep purple with red rimmed irises and pupils. Her skin had a perfect tan complexion. Her mouth was full small while her nose was just the perfect size and shape. And around those, weird but cool, eyes, on the skin, was a thin line of black that went farther up as you examined her eye lashes. I was immediately envious.

~~~Neveah's thoughts.

Our group entered the Great Hall and saw Scarlet. She was sitting next to a girl. They were both working on finishing a plate of pancakes by themselves then they both took swigs of their breakfast juice at the same time. We approached them and I saw more clearly the features of Lily Evans. She had a Beautiful head full of fiery red hair. Deep green eyes and she had the small features that Scarlet and Burgundy seemed to share. I bet that if she were born into their family Lily would still look the same. She was undoubtedly pretty. She was wearing mascara I bet so that her red eyelashes weren't so different.

~~~Lily's thoughts.

I introduced myself to them while they sat sown. They all said their names and we went to the subject as to why we weren't in bed when they woke up.

"Yeah, why weren't you?" Lesly asked.

"Well you guys slept in too lat. We went down to the Quidditch pit-" I was cut off by James coming up behind me and ruffling his hand on top causing me to have an electric bolt shoot down me bake and that causing me to shiver gently.

"Good morning Baby-Girl," James whispered in my ear. His action caused another shiver to go down my back. "So Lil's, what were you saying about a Quidditch pitch?" He continued right after he sat down next to my left side. The girls across from me looked like they were about to pee their pants, staring at James in aw.

"Well Scarlet and both were down at the Quidditch pitch this morning. We were flying our brooms." I finished. Looking at the girls across from me I could tell that the only one unfazed by James was Neveah. "Well, where is our obnoxious Sirius this morning."

"Well I am in here keeping and eye on one of the Slytherins while he will go set off something that I put up," James had whispered into my ear again. Then he pointed and said, "See that Slytherin over their. That's our target."

Who he was pointing at was a girl who could look pretty if she wasn't wearing so much dark se up. She was talking to a guy with dark everything.

"That is Sirius's cousin. We just wanted her to get our wake up call." He finished.

I giggled and kept my eyes on her. When Sirius walked in he was grinning form ear to ear and when he got over to us he sat down next to James and said, "You are Bloody Brilliant my friend."

I looked up to see Neveah looking at Sirius. She looked like she was in a stupor. Sirius started looking at her so before he would catch her looking at him I lightly kicked her under the table saving her from the embarrassment. She looked down quick enough and was smiling slightly.

I looked over at Sirius. He was staring at Neveah with a wonder in his eyes. I figured they would get along just well. I always thought that Sirius was the Dark haired girl type. Although I had only known him for a few days. I guess he was just an open book or I was an advanced reader. James pulled out his wand and that's when Sirius looked up and over at his cousin with a new profound excitement. I too stared at her and waited for James to set his wand off. She was still talking to this guy but when she started to talk her voice was amplified and we could all here her obvious flirting in her voice. Apparently she didn't seem to notice because she kept going on with her words. She was even laughing at his stupidest words. His voice was amplifies also and no one seemed to want to tell then at there table because Bellatrix, as I had heard the guy saying her name, was very into the conversation and I figures she could be quite dangerous if she found out. Even the staff seemed to be enjoying the little theater they were putting on without knowing. I giggled quietly when he started to suggest what they should do that night. I even got embarrassed just by listening to some of those suggestions. She giggled and said what she could do. Apparently James thought it was time to stop listening in because all of the room was trying not to laugh so hard. James then flicked his wand again and they two of the lovebirds were surrounded by a bunch of Gryffindor colored hearts. I laughed when he flicked his wand again and they were photographed with tons of cupids surrounding them. Flicking his wand again a ton of rose pedals fell upon them and their faces and entire body was covered with what looked like honey. I laughed knowing that it was going to be hell to get all those rose pedals of of their own hair and clothing. It was all funny until a wand was whipped out and their was very violent cry and a very high shriek. Finally James lowered his wand and started to act like he was talking to me that entire time. Of course the first place Bellatrix looked was at the Gryffindor table. I tried very hard not to laugh when they both trip and fell back on to the stuffed Gryffindor hearts that had a ton of small writing on them. Bellatrix seemed even more infuriated by this because she hopped up and pointed her wand around looking for a culprit. She eyed Sirius but just then the Headmaster seemed to know what was thinking because he got up and walked to her.

"Bellatrix, it is by random coincidence that what happened to you happened. Today the staff chose random couples to surprise them on their first day of school. The voice amplifier-"

"The voice WHAT?"

We could all tell and even the headmaster that she had not known about the voice amplifier. We all recoiled at her yell and the headmaster tried to continue.

"The voice amplifier was meant for me and not you! It was completely by mistake that it was directed at you. We only caught your last words of where you will be meeting tonight." The headmaster Had simply lied to her and we all seemed to relax a little when she sat down.

Looking up she said, "Well, tell me then, why were we covered in RED and Gold instead of Slytherin's traditional colors of GREEN and SILVER."

"Merely because love is emphasized with Gold and Red."

We all stifled our laughs and Bellatrix looked around at the whole room and shot Death Glares at random people, Sirius being one of them. He just grinned back and she rolled her eyes while fighting the urge to smile.

I figured Sirius could make anyone smile. That was what I liked about him.

The Entire room went back to normal only with the conversations of what had happened. James seemed a little put down. I looked at him questioningly but e only shook his head and I just let the subject drop.

We finished our breakfast. I got full after that shared and completely full plate with Scarlet. Apparently she felt the same way and didn't touch another piece of food as well.

Professor Dumbledore passed out our school schedules to the students in Gryffindor. We all had Double Potions today with the Slytherins and their head of house was our Professor. I looked through my whole list and saw that I had an extra class that nobody else had. It was called Divination. At the bottom of the apartment read a note.

_Dear Lily,  
If you wish to take this class alone please talk to me about it privately during Transfiguration. If you do we will change your scheduled time to only eight o clock on Wednesdays and Thursdays. Good luck. The people in this class will have the same ability as you._

_-Professor Dumbledore_

I sighed with weariness. Great! I guessed that I could just go have the class with the others. If I changed my mind I would probably have to explain more to the others in the Dormitory.

**A/N**

**Well, sorry I left you readers with a cliff hanger.  
In the next Chapter I will have their first day of classes.  
A surprise is guaranteed in the next chapter.  
I want to add more intimacy to the story so I will also have that!  
R&R**

**-UNDECIDED-VICTIM**


	7. WHAT!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All of it was created by J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter seven:**

**Classes, more than friends?**

"Ugh, You know it's pretty cool we're witches and wizards! I will just hate the process of having to go through it all. Why can't we just know it all when we're born. This is going to drive me crazy if I have to spend seven years just to learn potions with the filthy SLYTHERINS**! **Why is it all like my own personal hell? Can't we all just be separate from those filthy worm looking PRATS? I will honestly have to be put in a big sponged box after all of this!" Scarlet ranted after our first potions class, and I can't say I don't blame her. "Why honestly did that filthy little blood hater have to be partnered up with me? He will be sorry for spilling all of that purple muck all over my new robes. Ohh Hell will be paid! I am going to do something so horrible so that he will bow to my feet afterward. I HATE HIM! I honestly do."

I could tell she was serious. I didn't have to see what happened to tell she was really serious and WOULD make him pay. It was very horrible what had happened. Professor Slughorn had partnered us up at the beginning of class and had made us read the introduction to the semester and then have us start our first ever potion to see where he would have to start us off at. Sirius and I were partnered up and it was possibly even worse than how Scarlet if I hadn't saved the potion. Of course I helped no on else since they were all further behind. Professor Slughorn was so surprised by my potion that he gloated about it in the class and wouldn't stop muttering about how I was so amazing at what I could do with a cauldron. I only blushed and tried to ignore him for the most part. That only made Scarlet's partner, Severus Snape, even more mad and he ended up slopping most of their potion on her lap and it not only burned her but it completely hardened her robes to her skin. She had to go to the hospitable room and get her robes detached and change. I would have been completely embarrassed. Thinking about her potion and mine I immediately knew why that would cause such a temper. We went to go to the hospitable room during passing time. She was sitting on the bed and I was surprised to see her smiling away. The healer, or nurse, for Hogwarts was sitting by her bed and giggling along.

Scarlet looked up and smiled at us when we entered. "Hey guys."

We all replied to her with a hi or hey. I looked at the nurse, she looked fairly young. Her hair was a light orange brown with a light green set of eyes and I could tell she was very young. She looked like she could be not a day over twenty-three.

"Hey, nice to see you girls here. I am the school nurse, Poppy Promfrey. I just graduated from Hogwarts and wanted to live my life here. I was placed here for training than I came here for full time. Well I have a nice job for being twenty years old," she stood then added, "You are free to go dear."

"Well she seemed nice and wonderful," Burgundy said when we were in the hallway.

"Yes, she was sharing stories of her days at Hogwarts before you guys came in," Scarlet seemed a little flustered still.

"We should get to class."

I walked ahead and turned the corner that led to the flight of stairs. I then went down the third staircase that would lead me to the fifth floor and then turned two more corners till I got to the Transfiguration class room. James and Sirius were already sitting in one of the desks that could hold five. I went over to James and Sirius.

"Hey, can I please sit here?" I asked James and Sirius.

"Sure Lily. You can sit in the middle," James smirked but I just sat and started to get ready.

Last minute the other girls arrived and by that time I was already flanked by four guys, two one each side of me. To my right was James and a Small sandy haired boy who had very big blue eyes. His name was Reamus Lupin. To my left was Sirius and a fair haired boy who had an ugly brown eye color. He also had a jumpiness to him. His name is Peter Pettigrew. I was looking strait forward when the teacher walked in and I knew him as Professor Dumbledore. He went to the front and started speaking of what we would be trying to do today.

"Transfiguration is a very complex form of magic. There will be many difficulties and you may not be able to perform your transfiguration as well as others around you. You are not only trying to make things change with a stick, you are trying to change the form of being in an object with a wand filled with your power. We will start off with a simple spell today. It will not be changing a state of am object but you will be commanding it to do things to the object. It may not seem like it but this spell is involved in both Charms and Transfiguration. This spell is Wingardium Leviosa. You will try to make your feathers float right before you. Begin."

James apparently was really good at Transfiguration because not only did he manage to lift his feather in the air but the entire table.

"You know James we have a trophy room here at Hogwarts. I bet you that if you were to go down there right now you would surely see you name on one of the trophies. You have just replaced a previous trophy. Once somebody does something extroardinary there name replaces the name of the previous person who accomplished the same thing but you now did better. The name you had just replaced was Tom Marvalo Riddle. A very powerful wizard. That is what Tom is. You had just managed to replace him and you should feel very proud over that. I wish for you to go take a look at the trophy room when you are finished with all of your lessens today," Dumbledore smiled at him and shook his hand while placing the desk firmly back in place.

I tried a half a dozen times and finally managed it. James couldn't have been more annoying. He kept trying to coax me. All he would say is, 'nice try', 'try it again', 'you almost got it'. Once he even said 'Lily, honestly what was _that?'_. That is when I snapped. He kept his mouth shut and I finally got the spell down.

Peter however was still having issues. I figured that that boy was hard at learning. He had a very concentrated look on. I was wondering what was going on when he said the incantation. Immediately I ducked behind James and him sensing it also dragged me to the ground while grabbing Sirius's collar to pull him with us. He was on top of me to shield me from the explosion that very soon came from the chair that was very close, well a little too close, to us. Peeking up from James's body I looked to what had exploded. The chair that Peter was sitting in was completely strewn while Peter was on the ground. I looked at the black hole that was in the center of the table I was previously seated was lying right next to me. When I looked over at him he just grinned wickedly and winked. James sighed and smiled when he looked down at me.

"You know this would be cool if your life wasn't in danger previously. Lily your lucky you have me. So is Sirius." James laughed when I looked up at him with wide eyes. I laughs when I heard his voice so assured we weren't in danger.

James stood and helped me and Sirius up.

The table was slightly smoking around the burnt whole. Professor Dumbledore was looking at us with an amused expression. I only looked at him like he was crazy. He put everything back to normal while the class was exchanging awes with each other that James had saved us. Peter was standing now and immediately started to apologize. I only waved him down. James insisted I say a thank you to him. I only laughed and pulled a thankful face on.

"Thank you James. For saving me. It was sooo heroic. I love you!." I said all dramatically just to tease him. Then I hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled and poised.

All the girls in the class were fanning them selves when he winked. I only rolled my eyes just to show him it was all a joke. Relationships at age eleven weren't real. Unless of course you were to be Sir Lancelot. James' hair already made it look like he was Sir Lancelot riding on the back of his horse with the wind sweeping his hair back. I would never let a guy ride in on a great Stallion and steal my lightening before I got to the thunder. I laughed at my phrases, they of course belonged to the muggle world. If I were to voice my opinion here at Hogwarts I would have stuck out like a grape in an orange tree.

"Lily. If there is a Hogsmeade weekend sometime soon would you like to accompany me? And possibly be mine?" Sirius smiled at me.

"Sirius. I... don't think so. Having a boyfriend at age eleven wasn't one of my goals. I am sorry. I just want a good academic two years. If you ask exactly two years from now I would definitely be yours. I would James." I smiled at him.

I had watched his smile falter at the beginning then his face supported a huge smile, "Forever and a day, right?"

"Yes, forever and a week." I smiled at our joking.

I remembered the note in my pocket and went up to the Professor's desk, "I was thinking about the extra class and I want to have the class seper- wait can you tell me who is will be attending the class with be if I were to join them?"

"Yes, there is a rather large class this year. The last time we had anybody here like you guys was when you grandmother had come along with the others grandparents. There will be five students including you. From Slytherin, none. From Hufflepuff, one, a student named Sara. From Ravenclaw, one, a student named Xavier. From Gryffindor, three, you, Scarlet and James."

I was shocked into not believing. "James? James who? Potter?"

"Yes, Lily. James Potter. He already knows about you. With your power you will have the opportunity to change the world Lily. For the better of course. Choose wisely and good luck."

"All right then. I think I will go for it. Having classes with them I mean."

He shook his head in approval.

I went back to my seat and sat in shock. I looked at James and he was playing with his wand. At the end of his wand it emitted sparks, yellow, red, orange. I thought about the thought of James seeing visions. I was kind of glad a really close friend, if that's what you could call him, was in the same class. I wasn't really surprised at Scarlet though. She seemed like she had that certain sense. I guessed that I really didn't have any signs at all of Visions so why should I be picked out right now?

"Alright class pack up. Tomorrow we will be doing the incantation for changing a needle into a feather or vise-versa. Good bye."

I stood and headed out the door when the bell rang. We had a free period and then lunch so I went p to our common room and said, "Stillicidium"

I was told it meant house in Latin so I figured that I might as well learn Latin along with it, because we were also told that all of our passwords this year would be Latin. I wondered if I could find a book with some of Latin. I had made it up to the girls dormitory. Opening the door I ran in and landed on my back on the bed and just laid there for a while. I put my stuff away and went to the common room. All the first years were there so I went to the library.

Surprisingly I heard feet following behind me. I kept walking forward and I was almost to the Library on the third floor when my pursuer stopped and huffed out, "Oh come on Lily, I am so sorry." The voice was Scarlet's and she was heaving from trying to stay caught up with me. I had left her on a few bad turns which had forced her to run and catch up with me. I stopped and sighed, "What are you saying sorry for?"

"I really don't know, it would help if you could tell me. I am not mad at you if that is why you have been avoiding me. I mean you almost got killed because I was being hostile. So I guess that is why. Maybe we should just forget about my temper, I never meant for you to be upset about what happened in Potions. I am sorry Lily Evans. I am a horrible friend."

I turned to her with a smile and went over to hug her. "I wasn't mad at you either. I was just afraid _you _were mad at _me._ Well let's go down to lunch." I said and took her hand while pulling her down. We went to the end of the Seventh floor corridor. "Let's see how long it takes us to get down there," I heaved in between breathes. I paced back in forth to catch my breath while scarlet leaned against the wall. I kept thinking, _I really need something to drink._

I was completely startled when I looked up from my pacing and saw a door that I could have sworn wasn't there before. I walked toward it cautiously and Scarlet seeing my distraction stood and followed me. I gently pushed on the door and peered in.

I gasped and opened the door all the way and motioning for Scarlet to enter also.

The room was small and round. All along the curved walls were fountains. Fountains with different assortments. I looked closer and read the row that I looked at first, _butter-beer, fire-whiskey, pumpkin juice, apple juice, orange juice, vanilla cappuccino, regular cappuccino, decaf coffee, dark coffee, black coffee, peace tea, sugar tea, green tea, hot chocolate _and tons more that all sounded delicious. I kind of giggled inside when I read fire-whiskey. I looked until I saw what I wanted right now, Water. There were tons of flavors of water but I went for the pure good water. I looked around and saw a cup dispenser. I pushed the button and a little jet of water flew out and landed in my cup. Drinking the water all up I turned to Scarlet. She was drinking pumpkin juice rather joyfully. When I looked at her she smiled and said, "This place is amazing."

"Yes I wish I knew what it was." I looked around and memorized this place. I laughed at myself for being overjoyed at drinks. I thought that some of them weren't necessary like all the whiskey. Taking another cup I thought that I should come back and fill up some bottles of this stuff so we could have a party in the common room on the weekend or something. Well not a party because James would think that I wouldn't be following my own word by staying academic. I laughed mercifully as I thought of my muggle boyfriend, Thomas.

Setting aside those thoughts I looked around again. As if in command by my thoughts the bottles I had been thinking of showed up. I smiled.

"Hey, Scarlet. Help me fill these with some of your favorite drinks then label them." I pulled out my permanent markers and I thought of a table. Of course one showed up and I set my things down and grabbed a bottle. I filled two with butter-beer. Scarlet filled some with different teas. I told her to make sure she labels them correctly. She only nodded while looking around for more that she would like. Just to be funny I illed one with Fire-Whiskey. I would give this to the older students just to tease Sirius and James.

We had each filled ten thirty-two ounce bottles with our favorites and just random drinks. I pulled out my wand shrunk them to pocket size then put them all in my purse.

We finally headed down to lunch and it took us seven minutes to get to the bottom. We had reached it at exactly the same time as James, Burgundy, Sirius, Lesly, Remus, Neveah and Peter. They looked at us with our giddiness. We exchanges looks and smiled secretively. Scarlet and I entered the Great Hall and looked for the Head Girl that was in Gryffindor.

We found her and went over to her. "Hey, My name is Lily Evans and I was wondering if we could talk about plans in the Common Room later tonight."

"Hello my name is Molly Gangrene. I would love to talk to you. What time?"

"Around eight if that is okay with you." Scarlet had replied.

"Alright."

"Bye," Scarlet said to her at the same time as me. Molly replied back and I turned to go to our spots that were reserved for us by our friends.

"What was that all about?" Burgundy asked before taking a bite of mashed potatoes.

"You will find out tonight," I said to her and kind of darting my eyes to the boys who were to my left.

She got the gist of it and nodded. We all got into the conversation of pranking people, especially the slimy Slytherins.

"Yes, we could set off a ton of dung-bombs in there hallway." I said thinking of trying to set the horrible smelling bombs in the corridor that held the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room. If they were to go off and somebody opened their door it would smell in their house for at least two days.

"Great. So Lily and I go throw them down the hall way while Remus and Peter go set the darkness powder right outside the corridor and James and Sirius you guys will go set the thickest green slim in front of their door," Scarlet mapped out the plans for us. We all agreed and decided that we do it tomorrow during lunch. The bell had rang for us to get back to our classes so we headed off to the charms room.

Professor Flitwick was a very small man. I paid rapt attention and wrote very good notes that had word for word charms and there abilities. Professor Flitwick started us out different, different from all of the other teachers. He told us the simple facts of charms then the history and the wand work. We were going to start the incantations tomorrow. Excitement was rushing through me.

Class was over and we had History of Magic. I tried, I really did, to keep up on noted but he just kept droning on and on so Neveah and I just took turns writing literally all of the words that slowly came out of his... well the lips on his ghost body. Professor Binns was the only ghost teacher throughout the whole wizarding schools.

Our classes were over for the day and Scarlet and I made our way up to Common Room with the other girls. We went to the room where we slept and I emptied the small bottles into the small fridge that cornered our bedroom. The others just watched while we pulled them out.

"What are you guys doing?" Lesly finally asked us.

"It's a surprise, but come with us," said Scarlet.

We led them to the furthest of the seventh floor corridor and I paced back and forth again thinking, _I really need something to drink. _

I heard three separate gasps and smiled. Opening my eyes I smiled wider and pulled them forward. I opened the door again and showed them what was bestowed inside. It was the same room that we were in earlier. They all gasped again when I opened the door further.

"Okay, so Scarlet and I found this room and we were planning a party this weekend for or house. We want to have it as a Welcome and a Homecoming. If you guys would help us with this I would really love that."

They all quickly agreed and I thought about the bottles again. We were done and started to head over to the Common Room with my purse filled.

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**SORRY FOR THE CLIFF HANGER BUT I WANTED TO JUST GET THIS CHAPTER OUT. I THINK THIS ONE IS MY FAVORITE SO FAR.  
THERE WAS A LOT OF REALLY WEIRD SPOTS IN THIS CHAPTER BUT IT'S ALL AWESOME.**_

_**READ & REVIEW! :P**_


	8. A fun life

_**A/N: JUST WANTED TO REMIND YOU THAT... SOMETHING HUGE IS COMING UP! THIS CHAPTER, SO YUP KEEP READING! OH (SADLY) I do not own Harry Potter!**_

I dedicate this to_J.k. Rowling! Yup... You should get to the story now.

Chapter eight: Private Meeting-Surprise

"I thought we were supposed to switch!" I heard a very irritated Lesly exclaim.

They were fighting over loo times. I was making a schedule of our loo times. I was to shower at six and Scarlet was right behind me at six thirty. It was because we were the early birds. Neveah was next and we really didn't know who was going after her at the moment seeing as the two girls unsaid were now fighting over who slept in the latest. I was about to say Burgundy should be the last because she did sleep in. I was scared of making Lesly feel bad though so I left it for them to decide.

I had everything of mine set up and was about to charm my bed hangings when Lesly said, "Hey, Lily will you put me down right after Neveah?"

"Yeah." I wrote it down on a piece of parchment and hung it up by the door to the loo. It all worked out so that we could be on time for classes that started at nine and we would be down to breakfast around eight forty.

I was starting to get impatient for the weekend. We had made up with Molly and we were promised a Homecoming party. I hadn't really thought of it as their year but I only wanted to be responsible enough to plan a party that shouldn't get out of control only a lot of making up for the summer holidays. I laughed to myself when the thought of us first years only getting to know each other.

During the meeting Molly had said it was fine as long as we can produce everything that would be needed for our "party". We had also stopped up there to get food and party supplies like banners, streamers and all the other stuff that people awed over except it was a tad more advanced since we lived in the magical world.

* * *

Classes this week went by pretty much fast although we encountered a problem we hadn't really thought about: Trying to get people out of the common room for an hour to decorate. I thought this was going to be easy but I was proven wrong.

"James please. People think you are the life of this group so will you please exit the common room?" I finally broke down and begged.

He shrugged and said, "Alright but this better be good. Hey guys let's go outside on the grounds and have fun with the giant squid."

Immediately everybody agreed and we got everybody out.

We started to decorate as fast as we could and we finally finished in a half hour. Leaning back to admire or works I figured it would go pretty good.

We had put all the furniture on a far side of the room and a seventh year girl had helped us shrink them.

"You know Lily you can give the charms professor a run for his money." A girl had told me when I was charming all of the objects that hung around. Surprisingly I did know a lot but that was all thanks to all the books I had read about Charms. Finally James had walked back in with his group looking pretty bored until he saw how we trance formed the Common Room.

"Wow, Lily this is amazing. It was completely worth it." James pulled me up in a hug and I laughed and hugged him back in moment of bliss. I let go of James grinned wickedly at him before I pulled Reamus into a hug and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Reamus blushed and smiled but none the less played back. Letting go of Reamus I then went to Sirius and jumped on his back. He was caught by surprise but then he gained balance and twirled me around I was giggling when James pulled on my back making me feel like I was falling. He actually let go of me then caught me right when I was about to fall. I laughed then smacked him over the head. They finally put me down then they all attacked me with tickling hands. I felt like I was about to pee my pants when I heard a familiar voice saying my name in question.

At first I thought I was just hallucinating when I heard the voice of my boyfriend then I heard it again. James let me go and held me up on my feet nearly cradling me. I couldn't blame him when I stood I was staggering. I looked around and then strait forward. There he was still looking the same. Thomas was smiling at me with his big blue eyes twinkling. I kind of faltered on my smile and then frowned. Was I dreaming? But why didn't I feel the same about him anymore, if this is real. James looked at me and whispered in my ear, "Do you know him?"

"Yes. Thomas what are you doing here?" I asked him.

His smile faltered again then he said, "Well it's nice to see you too Lily. I was late for the train and I was just sorted into Gryffindor and I was entering the common room when I hear this loud party going on. I stopped right hear when I found you being... attacked by these four boys."

Sirius seemed to be offended by the word attacked because he stood and flanked me on the right with Peter to his right and James stood his ground at my left with Reamus standing at his left. I looked at Sirius and tried to say with my eyes 'it's okay'. He seemed to not trust Thomas when he took my hand because he then crossed his arms and the others mimicked him. I pulled myself to Thomas though and turned to the others. James looked at me startled but I locked eyes with Sirius because he was the one looking like he would like to kill Thomas. Sirius just nodded and I smiled with a thanks.

Thomas took me outside the portrait and I let him take me to another empty class room. He spun me around and hugged me. I looked up at him confused.

"Lily what were you doing with those guys and why were they acting like your personal body guards?"

"I was being tickled by them and I was being guarded because _they, _my friends, are protective of me." I thought over the last week and came to the conclusion that Sirius was more protective and _would not_ let any body hurt me.

"Why can't you have four girl friends and not four guy friends? Merlin Lily." He pulled at his hair frustrated.

"Fine, if it's going to be like that it's over, and before you judge too quickly I do have four girl friends also." I snapped irritated by his words. I left the room and went back to the party.

* * *

The very last day of school. Well sixth year to be exact. I was thinking back to my very first week at Hogwarts. I had to admit I was going to miss Hogwarts but being at home would definitely be something good for me. This year was jammed with learning I was now top of the class.

My room mates and I were under the tree by the lake that was marked ours. The marauders were sitting next to us playing with there wands. They had been named the marauders after I had accidentally called them that when I had said when we came home for Christmas, 'great now the marauders can have fun with James Invisibility cloak'. I stuck, they liked the ring it made. I regretted it though. Every time they would pull a prank their signature would be yours, the Marauders. I laughed though every time they would pull a prank and then get caught because of their group name. They started to call each other nick names though. Reamus was Moony. James was Prongs. Sirius was Padfoot. Peter was Wormtail.

"So Lily, would you come to a Quidditch match with me? Please?" Scarlet asked.

"I can't this summer is going to be hectic we have a lot a work to do. I have to work at my summer job. Yup, summer job... it's been a while." I sighed and leaned onto Sirius before I had realized he was wet. "UGH SIRIUS WHY ARE YOU WET?"

"Calm down Lily. James only pushed me into the lake." I laughed and side stepped him when he tried to hug me. He dried him self off magically and I wrinkled my nose because he smelled like lake water. Scarlet Laughed then splashed Peter. He smiled wickedly then purposely fell into the water. All of the boys did it again and we just shrieked. Laughing I pushed Sirius in this time. James went over to hug Neveah and she laughed before shooting bubbles at him. Sirius started to snog me and I felt my head go slightly dizzy filled with the smell of him. He pulled back finally and I looked at him with a smile.

"Lily, so can I come over for my birthday?"

I frowned, "Shouldn't you be asking if you want me to come over to your birthday party this summer?"

"Well I don't want you to meet my family. You should invite all of the Marauders over too. Also your lovely friends."

"Alright."

***  
We were on the train that evening and I sat between Sirius and Scarlet. All nine of us were laughing and talking of what their summer held for them. I talked to Sirius about is birthday plans for the muggle world. So far we were going to the pool where I worked at to swim and hang out. We decided that a movie would be great too but it took a lot of explaining about what it is. We would be out till late so they would have to stay in our guest bedrooms while my friends could just sleep with me on my over large bed. It was getting dark and I fell asleep with my head on Sirius's shoulder.

I woke up to James saying Sirius over and over. I blinked then looked over Sirius had repositioned me and was smiling in his sleep. I was practically sitting on him and I figured that had to put his leg to sleep so I got off him and I let the blood flow go back just so he didn't have to wake up to such tingling. After five minutes I had awoken him and he pulled me down onto him again and we sat like that until the train pulled to an absolute stop. We got off with all of our school trunks. Sirius had insisted that he carry his and mine to my car. He was frowning and I really couldn't figure out why but I finally asked him right when we were about to hit the barrier.

"Lily can I ask you something?" I looked down at me.

"Yes anything, and the answer will most likely be yes." I smiled reassuringly.

"Okay you said it will be a yes. Will you break up with me?" I lost my breath. Then I noticed his smile. "Lily that was just a joke. The real question is can I stay with you this summer?"

"I will ask." I didn't want to question as to why he would ask this. His family was a line of completely dark wizards. There was no chance they were going to let him back now that he's in Gryffindor and he's dating a 'mudblood' the term they used for people with no other magic following just the lucky chance that they got into the magical world.

We found my parents who were positively beaming. I hugged them both and I smiled at Sirius. "Mum, Dad this is Sirius Black. We want to know if he can stay at our house over the summer. He has really no family to go to. Well he does but they are dark wizards. Known to follow Lord Voldemort."

My mother gasped but my father looked completely clueless. I had told my mother in letters about the dark wizards.

"Yes dear. He can stay. It's nice to finally meet you Sirius. Lily just adores you." My mother answered immediately. I laughed and muttered 'more like wants to snog you senseless' when my mother backed away and into the car. I tapped on the trunk to the hummer limo that was rented for just this occasion. I sighed and tapped the back so they would open it. It started to rise and Sirius was amazed. He helped me load the trunks into the limo. I went to the side of the car and opened the door. I crawled in and sighed now that we could be on our way. Sirius was looking around in amazement. All the seats had formed a square in the back.

In the seats were my Aunt Sally, my Mother, my Father and Petunia. Three seats over... Thomas. I looked at him questioningly.

My mother seeing my general direction in my eyes said, "He is taking the car ride home with us. His parents just couldn't make it."

I nodded and looked away. Petunia decided to take up conversation with Thomas and I just ignored them. Sirius was telling my father about all of the pranks he had pulled with his trustworthy Marauders and how they got the name. I started to tell my mum and Sally about all of the classes and my mother found it amazing that I was top of the class. Sirius heard that part and said, "Yup, Lily is the best in the year although my friend James can beat her at anything in Transfiguration. He is like a master. Lily does a very good job at Charms though and could be considered a professor." I laughed and he went back to his talk with my dad.

We made it home about an hour later.

Sirius didn't seem at all shocked by the size of our house but I figured since he live in kind of a Manor. I gave him a tour of our house and showed him what room he slept in and the best bathroom there was on that floor. The second floor was the one he was staying on. When we came to the spot on the third floor where I went up to my attic bedroom Sirius frowned.

"Do you have to sleep up there? Are you sure it's not like a dungeon? Do you _have _to sleep up there?" He asked playing with pieces of my hair.

"No. I chose to sleep up there. It's like a whole floor bedroom. I love it up there, do you want to see it?"

"Yes."

We went up the stairs and I looked to my bed where my mother usually puts my clothes when she's done washing them. I was glad she hid it from view. My room seemed to be well took care of, no dust. I was surprised to find how fuzzy my room was. All the appliances were green and purple fuzzy. Sirius looked around and smiled at my soda top collection. Their were tons of colors like the green from monsters or the red from rock stars.

"Well, it's nice to see the infamous Lily Evans room at last." I laughed and pulled him in for a real quick kiss only he made it longer. "Let's go down to the kitchen."

I agreed and we went all the way back down to the first floor. When we reached the bottom I could smell food that could rival the food at Hogwarts. I opened the door to the kitchen and peered in as I suspected food was being cooked. We went to the living room and we found that everybody was seated and talking. I looked at my mother questioningly. She usually was the one to cook all the food.

"Tonight, Lily I wanted to be with you and not in a hot kitchen cooking. You know how I am." I smiled and nodded.

Thomas was sitting on the couch by Petunia. I snorted but immediately covered my mouth and said, "excuse me," when my mother gave me the look that said, 'use your manners'. Petunia laughed quietly into her hand at something that Thomas was saying. Maybe she was a cougar. Sirius seemed to be thinking the same thing because when we sat on a separate love seat he whispered into my ear, "That's gross, how old is she anyway?"

"She's eighteen. I quite agree, it's bizarre. Leave it up to Loony Toons to be that way though," I whispered back and he smirked.

"Hey, uh, Lily can we have a word please?" Thomas stood and as much as I didn't want to I followed. I would have got chastised if I had been rude and refused the invitation.

"What would you like to talk about?"

"Well, is Sirius BLACK staying HERE?"

"Don't judge him just because his last name is Black and because you lost most of your girlfriends to him. Oh, and I don't know. He only rode home with us put his trunk in one of our guest bedrooms and is eating dinner with us," I replied with heavy sarcasm.

"Oh come on Lily I am sorry. Are you still going to go out with him? And I only lost you to him!"

"I don't want apologies from you. And yes. Now why are we in the hall way?"

"Private Meeting!"

***  
"So, Sirius why aren't you eavesdropping on them?" Asked Lily's father.

"Wouldn't that be rude?" Sirius questioned. "I respect her. I don't worry about Lily. She's tough enough to fight herself. If she has a conversation with another person I will only intrude if she is being hurt. I like to give her her space. Unless you wish for me to be by her side all the time."

"Well Sirius I like you," said Rose. "You will be good for her. I never liked Thomas anyway. We will take him back to his home tomorrow. He lives a mile down."

***  
"Let's say we had a nice conversation and don't. I will tell you one thing Thomas. You better stay off me." I was mad. I had just been _kissed _by that ruddy Thomas. If people thought I was a nice person they were wrong when it came to some things like this.

I pulled myself back together and turned to head into the living room. Thomas followed right on my heels.

Sitting by Sirius I gave him a look that he clearly understood. At first he was mad then he pissed. He almost stood but I held his hand to let him know that I wasn't going to let him stand up and make a fool of himself in front of my dad.

When dinner was ready we sat in the dining room. Thomas sat right beside Petunia and across from Thomas sat Sirius. Across from Petunia I sat and Sally sat right beside my mother who was at the head of the table.

The food wasn't as good as it would have been if my mother had made it. We started with dessert and went to the other coarse. Dessert was delicious. When the next coarse came out I found no meat on the table and was thankful to my mother. She smiled at me when I realized this. The men and Thomas were shocked and started to search the table more thoroughly. Petunia raised her eyebrows as if to say 'meat isn't that good'. It so happened all the woman in our family were vegetarians. We finished our second coarse and the next was brought out. This one was for the men to enjoy and us woman to talk. Petunia and I got into a deep conversation about the fair that was to come this summer. We decided we would go with our men and then we would spend some time together.

I laughed when Sirius leaned back holding his stomach saying, "Well that was enjoyable."

My mother seemed to be in love with him. "He's extremely hansom and relevantly funny," My mother whispered in my ear when we were getting ready to go up to bed.

Sirius and I stopped outside his door and I kissed him gently, meaningfully. I left him when his door shut and I went to go get Petunia.

"Petunia." I knocked on her door waiting for her to open it.

"Lily, I missed you so much!" Petunia had opened the door and hugged me tight. I hugged back and then led her to my staircase.

We went to my bed and I decided to get something out of my trunk. Taking everything out I looked at Petunia and smiled. She smiled back knowingly. I pulled out the butter-beer and the fire-whiskey. She reached for the fire-whiskey but I started drinking the butter-beer. We were talking about our year and apparently I was going to be a sister in law and I squealed in delight. She was getting married this summer and she wanted me to be the brides-maid. I smiled at her and we finally passed out around three in the morning just talking and looking up at my hangings.

When we awoke we were rather sleepy still and I dug through my trunk and grabbed the potion that helped with head aches. Filling a small cup I took it all in one and immediately felt better. I gave the same to Petunia. She looked at it hesitantly but I raised my eyebrow and said, "If your going to be like that you might as well live with the headache that will split your head open if not treated."

Handing her that cup I went over to my closet and got dressed for the say in a black skirt with a white tank top. Petunia went to my closet as well and picked something out. I turned out to be my short pink skirt and a white spaghetti strapped shirt. I laughed at her and we got our hair done in a messy bun. I put on my makeup and decided on hoop earrings and the necklace that Sirius had got me. I picked up my wand and put it into the band around my waist that my skirt made.

We went down the stairs and headed for the kitchens to go pick out a fruit. I got a container of strawberries and Petunia picked out a can of pineapple. I laughed when she dipped them into melted chocolate and thought things were never lost. I dipped mine into sugar and she laughed as I did. We went to the grounds were we went to the garden and sat on the swings eating. I watched a form getting nearer and nearer and until the form came out as Sirius. He was covered with sweat and was breathing hard.

"What were you doing?" I asked him giggling. He looked so cute with his shorts and sweat.

"I was going for a run. I usually take a run in the morning. Seeing as it is afternoon I was waiting up for you two. Your mother said to tell you she was going on a lunch with her friend. She also said that if you want to go shopping you have to use cash and not card." Sirius said then took a strawberry.

"Ah, would you like to go do some business with me? I have to go do plenty of things that will keep me busy all say. You may join me if you would like." I said smiling sweetly at him.

He took my hand and pulled me toward the house. I shouted back at a smiling Petunia, "Petunia why don't you go work on your wedding plans today."

Sirius pulled me to the second floor and opened his door. I sat on his bed as he rambled around.

"What are you looking for?" I asked him.

"Well I want to take a shower but I don't know where my shirt is." He said looking around and around again.

"Oh, well you did give me your Quidditch jersey but I have another shirt of yours that I thought you wouldn't mind me taking." I smiled at him and jumped on his back. He lauged and turned me around setting me on his bed.

"That's just fine." He flashed a wicked grin and rolled me off his bed. "No girls in my bed Lily."

I rolled my eyes then tackled him tickling him knowing all of his week points.

He finally got ready after a fashion. We left around one thirty and didn't get back until seven o'clock. We had went shopping for muggle clothing for Sirius. I quit my job at the pool and we went to go reserve passes for the fair. When we got back I made dinner this time. Sirius was reluctant to taste it but I did make meat for him. Laughing to myself at his amazed expression. Apparently my mother went out again because she left a note that said

_Dearest Lily,  
Behave yourself and get ready around seven thirty assuming you will get back by then.  
Your sister found a perfect dress for you. She wants you to go with her to get her dress  
fit. I am going to dinner with Sally. Your father wants to go shopping for better furniture.  
I want Sirius to go with you wherever you go alright. Make sure he doesn't do anything  
silly in the 'muggle world'. You guys are so silly with your words. Will you please tell  
Sirius that I mean nothing by not letting him stay in our house alone, only that I don't  
want him left out even if it is dress shopping.  
I Love You,  
Mother_

"Dress Shopping!" Sirius exclaimed, "I am no longer a man!"

The first two weeks went by fast with all Sirius, tons of snogging, wedding plans and booking Sirius's birthday. I woke up early on the day of Sirius's birthday and went out of my way to cook a really delicious cake and a candy breakfast. Sirius was still snoozing away. I was worried about his morning run but I just shut off his alarm clock. I had owled the others so they would arrive at eight in the morning. They had all arrived and we were going up to his room in a little bit.

"No, James that is not a cake mixer, that's a gravy spoon." I told him when he was trying to help me. I laughed when he ended up with the fire extinguisher.

In the end we all ended up with flour cake mix or some sort on our faces. After decorating the cake like a quidditch pitch. I put Lily by the snitch, Sirius by the Bludger, James by the Quaffle and Neveah by the goals. I also put Lesly, Burgundy, Scarlet, Peter and Remus in the stands. I wrote on the sides Happy Birthday Beater.

I put some food on a servants trey and handed that to James while I grabbed the beautifully done cake. I led everybody up to Sirius's room where he was still sleeping on his side with a smile. He whispered something that sounded like 'Lily'.

We all shouted 'Surprise' which caused Sirius to pop up and look around. When he found us his face was split in a ear touching smile. I went over and gently kissed him before showing him the Quidditch cake. He looked at it and smiled brightly while James put his food on his lap. Sirius ate like a dog. I would have thought of him as starving if I hadn't known him better.

"Hey, it's nice to finally have my best mate in the bedroom again," Sirius said jokingly.

We all laughed and I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Well Lily only you would think of it like that," Sirius laughed and pulled me onto the bed.

"Let's go outside in the garden and maybe play some Quidditch. Then we will go swimming and to the movies later." I said playing out the plans we have discussed for two weeks now.

"Alright, I want to get dressed then I will be out there." We left Sirius to dress.

When we were out in the hallway I led everybody up to the third floor then I went up to my bedroom and grabbed the brooms I had.

After we made it out in the backyard I went to the swings where I found my parents.

"We are foing to play Quidditch do you mind?" I asked then added, "You can watch if you would please to."

My parents agreed to and so I went over to the Quidditch shed and put my brooms hanging up before I grabbed the box that held all of the Quidditch balls.

"Who's all playing," I asked turning around. Nearly everybody rose there hand but Peter was the exception. I smiled and handed out the equipment. Sirius was coming out when I closed the shed. I smiled brightly and said, "Happy Birthday. You know as your girlfriend I feel obligated to get you something."

"Oh really and what would that be?" Sirius crooned.

I reached behind me and unlatched the shed. Reaching inside without turning around I grabbed the newly bought Nimbus 1200.

His eyes widened and he hugged me.

"You didn't have to spend that much money Lils." Sirius whispered.

"I know but you're worth it and you also didn't have to spend that much money on my necklace and I know you spent well over what I spent." I said in defence.

"Well that's different!"

"No, it really isn't. I would buy a whole closet of brooms for you Sirius. So are we going to play or not?"

"Yeah let's go play. Now I can try out my broom," said an enthusiastic Sirius.

"Now there's the spirit you should have." I laughed and grabbed his hand leading him out into the clearing reserved for Quidditch.

Of coarse I had convinced my parents to put up an entire Quidditch pitch just like the one at Hogwarts. Stands and everything. My mother and father were sitting in the stands right next to Peter and I saw him flustered and everything with my father sitting next to him. I laughed into my hand and went to the middle of the pitch. We were slit into teams of four. I was the Seeker for Sirius's team and he was the beater while Scarlet was our chaser and Remus was our Keeper. Burgundy was there Seeker and Lesly was the Beater while Harry was the Chaser and Neveah was the Keeper.

They rose into the air when I let out all the Quidditch balls. I let them fly around for a bit just so we wold be able to have more fun with them ready to play. I threw up the Bludgers and mounted my broom ready to catch the snitch. Peter then went to sit in the commentary box and controlled the score board. We had him us the microphone since we weren't allowed to use magic. Sirius and James looked at each other with knowing eyes at this.

Sirius was really good at the Beater thing he managed to almost knock James off his broom when he almost made a goal and Remus wasn't ready. Scarlet was really good at being a Chaser seeing how she wasn't on our Quidditch team last year.

The score was 70- Sirius 50- James. I finally caught sight of the Snitch and jerked upward reaching out my hand.

"Burgundy, eyes on Lily." I heard James shout.

Burgundy was far behind seeing as I had a head start. I felt the cool feeling inside my palm when I clasped my hand shut and raised my hand signaling that I caught the Snitch.

"YES, YES GOOD JOB LILY!" I heard Sirius shout. When I turned I was engulfed be three people, the people on 'Team Sirius.'

We settled down for a little bit. Sitting down beside Sirius at one of our garden table I smiled and set the cake down in the middle. Peter and my parents caught up to us.

"Well that was some game but we have to go book the rest of the wedding we will be back around five o'clock. If you guys are going out leave a note. And Happy Birthday Sirius." My mother smiled at us all and gave Sirius and I a hug. They left and I finally started to put the birthday candles on . They were red and gold.

"So Sirius how many of these candles will be needed?" I asked him teasingly and put on Seventeen.

I cut all the pieces but before they could get anything I grabbed the piece that said Lily on it and held it in my bare hand looking at it brilliantly. I laughed to myself before actually shoving the piece in Sirius's face. My arm snapped forward and I smoldered it into his face giggling. He looked astonished behind all of that cake. Then he grabbed the one that said Sirius and put it in my face. Soon we were all in a cake war with the frosting splattering everywhere. I laughed when James got all the frosting in his hair. It made me laugh even harder when Neveah got pelted in the face with a huge piece from James. When the cake was all gone we were moaning about not being able to eat it now and the fact that it was in or hair and literally everywhere. Sirius started to kiss me and ate all of the cake off my lips while I did the same to his.

I got out the hose when we were done and started to spray down the brick where it was splattered. I sprayed everybody until Sirius wrestled the hose from my hands and sprayed me. I squealed and laughed. After I regained control of the hose I put it away and went over to join them again.

"Okay we have to get cleaned off before we can go anywhere. I will take you guys to the floor where Sirius stays and you can shower there. While I will take all of my dorm friends up to my room.

"Lily, I only brought one set of clothes. Can I borrow something?" Asked Neveah.

"Yeah take anything from my closet." I said while taking my cake filled sandals to the powder room to wash them off.

"Hey can I take a shower?" Lesly called asking me.

"Do anything you like except snog on my bed."

"But Remus isn't here." Called Scarlet giggling.

I laughed with everybody. We all know how in love Remus and Scarlet are.

* * *

**A/N**

**Okay I know I am leaving you with a cliffhanger yet again. Did you like the chapter. And yes the first seven chapters were meant to be Lily's flashback of first year. She is just realizing that it is going to be her final year and is in a deep shock although she is excited for the years to come. This all somehow ties in with the summary trust me. I know it didn't seem that Sirius would be the one for her at the moment but I wanted to add a twist and I didn't think about this until a little bit ago. If you go back to the first chapter in her vision you should see the descriptions as James but yeah I kind of screwed up on that. This is my first fan-fic. My others are just weird. I hope you like it and if you have any ideas please e-mail me on my fan-fiction account not my real email. Or you can just review this if you are unfortunate enough to not have a fan fiction account. I love all my reviewers. James will kind of end up with her though. Not, Sirius or Peter, maybe Remus. I'm kidding.  
**

**-TEENAGERS-MFS.**

**(MFS-MY FAVORITE SONG)**

**P.S. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	9. Lily's thinking of engagments!

_**A/N: That last chapter was longer than normal, sorry, just couldn't stop writing. Ignore the confusion, I messed up alot.**_

Chapter nine: Summer mishaps!

When we girls were dressed in our decent outfits that consisted of Capri's and t-shirts we went to the second floor to get the boys. We were all carrying bags and heading out the door when Petunia arrived. She smiled and winked at me before making it inside.

I was the only muggle born so it really wasn't a choice to get behind the wheel. All of the others looked scared but Sirius because he was the only one who went for a drive with me before. I drove us to the swimming pool where I had just recently quit and pulled into one of the parking spaces. I heard many let out breaths when I turned my car off.

"Wow Lily that's a nice car." Burgundy said under her breath letting out a low whistle while looking back at it.

"Yeah, my first. She's my baby!" I smiled at the thought of my sixteenth birthday when I came home to a car with a large bow on it.

"What make?"Asked James coming into the conversation.

"Well it's a Porsche Cayman S." I informed looking at him to see if he understood. He got the gist of it and whistled also.

"I would give a lot to have a car like that." James said.

I held the door open for the others to enter.

When we got in I stopped the boys.

"Sirius knows the way around here so if you need anything go to Sirius because girls and guys have separate dressing rooms. Sirius don't lose Remus! I would kill you, he is so better looking in than you guys," I laughed at there expressions and led the girls to the shower and dressing room.

* * *

When we came home fro the movies I couldn't help but feel a bit awkward with all my friends at the dinner table except with the girls. All of the girls had been here in previous summers and were well established livers here. But the boys... so many boys seemed to overwhelm my father and he kept asking questions throughout the whole dinner. He seemed to like James the best. I was impressed as well and my father but then again I was with Sirius.

Sirius seemed to understand what was going on. He whispered into my ear, "Let's talk again in the garden by the swings twelve midnight. Okay."

I nodded and started a conversation with Remus about his previous full moon. He seemed to have control now and was really light about it.

"You know Remus. I can help you. I was experimenting and I made up a potion that only I know exists. It will help you with your transformations. You will never be in pain, you will never be hurt with the cuts and scratches that cover your skin. I don't like seeing you like that Remus. I hate it. Will you please take this potion the next time?" I looked at him.

"Yes Lily." Remus looked at me with so many questions in his eyes.

"Well I guess it's time for you kids to get to bed." I heard my dad say.

We said good night to my parents and headed for the stairs. James and Sirius were laughing at some missed joke and were out of breath and had to lean on the walls for support. When we looked at them questioningly they just waved us down and went into their bedrooms. Sighing I said goodnight to Peter,

"Remus come on." I grabbed his hand and pulled him up to the third floor. We got in to our pajamas while Remus waited outside the trapdoor. He smiled when we came down the stairs with a trunk.

"What are you planning? To force elope me with Scarlet? I would do it anyway. I absolutely love her." Remus said while grabbing the other side of the trunk. We went down to the second floor where we stopped in the living room and started to set p all of the stuff that we bought. I put up the exploding snap, gob stones, and all the other games along with wizard's chess. The three other boys came in when they heard us laughing about how Remus was Scarlet's chess nerd.

When we were all into deep conversations with others I pulled Remus aside. We sat at the coffee table and I pulled out all of my potions ingredients for my extra advanced class with only two people from each house. James and I were the ones to get into the class but once James got in he went back to his usual self which brought life to the other people.

"I need my text book Remus can you go get it while I set up?" I asked grabbing the stuff that I would need.

"Sure where is it I don't want to dig through your stuff you know."

"I should be on the powder room counter."

"Why would it be in there? Just asking to be curious." He asked rather curious indeed.

"Well on the package it said it was water proof." I told him with a smile.

He laughed then wen to go get it.

"Lily you just sent a guy into your room! My stuff is laid out!" Burgundy exclaimed.

"Lesson learned I would say." Giggled Lesly.

"You guys he isn't like that. At least he asked so he wouldn't have to dig through your room. He behaves unlike Sirius," said Scarlet in defence.

We all laughed but I went back to setting up. When I was finished I grabbed all of the ingredients needed as well.

"What are you doing boy?" Exclaimed a silhouette in the shadows of the wall-candle lit hallway. Remus jumped then turned to face the man that was Lily's father.

"Sir I was getting a book from Lily's bedroom I was just um bringing it to the living room where she is right now. I wasn't sneaking into her room I swear. Just a little bit ago we were talking about my werewolf condition. She said she was making a potion for me to help but..." Remus was starting to babble so the man held up his hand to stop him from going on any longer.

"Are you Lily's boyfriend? That's all I care about."

"No. But her boyfriend is down there in the living room. His Name Is Sirius Black." (Notice-His name is Sirius Black- that will be his entrance all the time)

"Your a good... I don't know if anyone who's a werewolf is a kid. That's pretty cool though dude." They shook hands. Remus stopped shaking and smiled a bit.

"This house was always way too big. By the way I'm Lucas, Lil's brother. Show me to where you guys are. I get confused haven't been in this house for nine years. Amazing that they still consider me family. Mother is always hostile on the phone. She says that I took away something way too early and it's too late to come home now that I'm nineteen and Lil's sixteen and wow. I wonder what she looks like. She's going back to Hogwarts too I won't be able to see her. I'm going to Romania now that I applied. Wait did I just tell a lot of my life story without even knowing who you are? God, I'm crazy." He chuckled at his own mistake and they walked the rest of the way to the living room.

Pausing at the door Lucas took a huge breath.

* * *

"Ugh this is going to take forever to fix now!" I exclaimed when I broke my cauldron and it cracked right down the middle.

I heard somebody enter and I jerked my head up just in time to see a man enter with Remus who had my book in his hands. The man had the exact same shade as my father's hair and eyes like his also. I squinted my eyes then thought for a minute. The man gave a wary look and I suddenly remembered, that was _his _look.

I launched up from my position on the couch and landed in his arms which started to hug me instantly. He chuckled and said, "It's good to see you, too."

"I haven't saw you in more then forever. It's good to see you." I said when I pulled back smiling.

"Well tomorrow meet me down in the kitchen I want to take the family out for breakfast."

"What? Breakfast? Oh, forgot you weren't part of the conversation when we started to go to brunches. Well it would really warm mom's heart if you took us to a brunch instead. I think you should just try to get on her good side after all that happened." I told him smiling hugely.

"Alright I will only be here for four days just to let you know Lily. I have a job to take care of in America."

"Really? I should have known you would just leave us again. Whatever. I don't really care anymore. We are trying to work so I would ask you to leave us so we could finish."

I turned and sat on the couch gesturing for Remus to join me. He sat down next to me while I tried to use the magic repair kit, that I got for just in case problems like these, on my cauldron. I watched it magically repair itself the fixed crack going in reverse.

"Alright Remus open up the book to page sixty seven where you should see all of my notes. Please, Let's hurry this!"

* * *

I awoke feeling really tired and my eyes felt like they had been betraying me with my worst enemy, tears. I looked out the window and sighed, the sky was ping. Standing I received a major head rush. I must have fell asleep in a terrible state. Grabbing some clothes I went to the bathroom. The other girls looked like the were comforting me during the night because they were all face the place where I was sleeping.

Trying to remember the night I stepped into the shower and turned the water to hot and thought back.

_

* * *

_

"Lily I know you love him. Don't deny it. I see the way you look at him and the way you position yourself around his existence. You aren't meant to be with me. It doesn't feel right when I kiss you, you are too much of a sister to me. So, I ask you to go to him and tell him how you feel."

_"But Sirius, I don't know if he feels that way about me. What if he doesn't love me?" I asked in a whisper._

_"Lily, I know he loves you. When we got together he nearly cried for a week and asked why I would betray him like that. He still loves you, I also see the way he wants to be the one that is there for you always. I know you don't want him to hurt, but Lily he is. He is suffering worse then ever. When he sees us touching I know he wants to replace me. James would rather die then see you with someone else. But he also respects you enough. How about you respect him a little more? It's about time Lily. I love you as a brother, okay?"_

_I nodded._

* * *

I felt the tears and put my face in the water. I knew Sirius was right and so I did go to James. When we kissed it wasn't eager, it was loving and caring. All the things I want.

I stepped out and dried off slipping on my clothes. My eyes felt better and so did my piece of mind.

I went back to my bedroom.

The others got up around nine to find me on my computer taking an evil quiz! Yeah I have 20% evil in me, I still don't know if that's good.

* * *

"Lily you forgot about our brunch. Why?"

"I don't know. I was tired and didn't want to wake up. It's not like you don't have extra days to go to dinner or something. Besides that was a good excuse to be with just mom and dad. We can all go to dinner if you would like." I mumbled quickly heading towards the second floor.

When I got there I went to James' room and saw he was still sleeping at twelve during the DAY. Yes day. I shook him and decided to just jump on his bed. I started to bounce and that caused him to tip over on the floor.

He sat up groggily. I smiled at him and he launched up and tackled me into the bed. I noticed that he only had sweats on.

He pulled back and looked into my eyes for a moment before saying, "You are mine now and I am more happy then I have ever been. I love you Lily."

"I know, I am just adorably irresistible like that." I laughed and gently kissed him. "Alright fat bum get up and dressed. We are going out to lunch."

"Okay, but I do have to be back at my place before the day as well as Sirius. My mum was astonished he didn't come over in the beginning. He is like our family member that never went away and none of his minded him being there. We still don't mind. Where are we going for lunch?"

"We will be going to the most French restaurant out there. That means we have to go to France if you don't mind. I want to have a nice dinner."

"Alright, will we operate there?" James was busy nipping my ear so his question came out in a whisper.

"Yeah, we have to leave now."

"Fancy?"

"Yeah."

"What are you wearing so I can match?"

"You can put on a black tux. That's all I'm saying."

"I'm paying."

"Do you have over 100 pounds?"

"Way over I can buy the restaurant if I wanted."

"Well the thing is my family owns this restaurant. I get in for free."

"Really?"

"Yeah, so you get in for free also."

"Wow, nice first date. Alright I need to get ready."

"Bye love."

"I'll see you in precisely one hour."

"One hour?"

"You need time to get ready don't you?"

"I... well yeah I suppose."

I hurried out so that I wouldn't get caught in another one of his addicting conversations. Only addicting because he had the most amazing voice ever. I felt like I was flying when I listened to him talking.

Back in my room with the other girls I was pampered. My hair was curled into a _French _bun and I had on a _French_ manicure thanks to Scarlet and Burgundy.

"So where are you guys going?" Lesly asked finishing up my _French _pedicure.

"France. To a French restaurant. We don't have to pay though. My family owns it."

"Really? That is awesome sometime you will have to take us." I closed my eyes so Neveah could get my make-up good.

"Alright, we are all done, now all you have to do is dress and add the accesaries." Scarlet stepped back to admire their work. It had only took fifteen minutes to do it all minus the time that the nail polish has to dry.

When my nails where finally dry I slipped on the satin black dress. The bottom was white underneath the black veil and only went to mid calf. The top was pure black and only covered my bust with a white rose on the left underneath with a white ribbon. Strapless, of course.

I put on black dangling earring's and a silver necklace with one tiny diamond on the chain. I had on a ring with tiny diamond studs and black two inch heals, open toed.

I smiled at the look. It was amazing.

I went down the stairs to James' room and knocked.

"Yeah?" I heard James' voice and butterflies flew in my mind and stomach.

"It's Lily. I'm ready."

"That quick?"

"I do have four friends. They helped me. I will operate there seperate. Operate to Moulin Rouge. The restaurant is to the right two buildings down. Meet me there in under five minutes. Say to the waiter that you are there to see Mesoir Lily-Marie Evans. He will take you to our booth. Remember five minutes. Oh and it's on Paris, France."

"Okay, Mesoir Lily-Marie Evans."

I giggled and spun on the spot. Feeling the pull on my navel.

I landed in the back room of Moulin Rouge.

I stepped out and went down the crowded street to my family restaurant, L'oulette.

I stepped in and smelled the beautiful French aroma.

"Je suis Mesoir Lily-Marie Evans. Le patrons fille." I said in French to the waiter. (I am Miss Lily-Marie Evans. The owners daughter.)

"Accueil Mesoir Lily-Marie Evans! Droit cette mani`ere." (Welcome miss Lily-Marie Evans! Right this way."

"Une la table pour deux." (A table for two)

"Do you speak English?"

"Yes."

"Oh, well I guess that wasn't necessary."

"Who, may I ask, is your companion?"

"Well, he has hazel eyes, black, messy, uncontrollable hair. His name is James Potter," I said to the waiter who nodded and went to wait for James to arrive.

The sky deck was covered by a bug net but it didn't look trashy. The sun was warm and not too hot.

"Mesoir, c'est le jeune homme?" (Madam, is this the young man?)

"Si, merci." (Yes, thank you.)

The waiter bowed out while James came and sat.

"So this is your place?"

"Yeah, we have some good maintenance. The people fixed this place up nice."

"Really? I didn't know you spoke French either. When did those lessons come in?"

I blushed, "Uh, well I've just grew up around it."

"Wow."

"Serveur, le carta, plaire." (Waiter the menu please)

"Someday, maybe I should learn to speak French."

"You should, it's the most amazing thing."

"Really? How's that?" James grinned.

"Well, you could talk to other French toasts in the language without others knowing what your saying."

"'French toasts'. Does that mean your a lunatic because your talking to toast or do you really mean French people?"

"You know what I mean."

"Mesoir, the menus. Ring me when you are ready to order."

The waiter set a bell down on the ground that said 'Evans'.

"A designated bell, that's cool."

"Yeah, what do you want on the menu?"

"Hmm, maybe the Vichyssoise."

"MM, that's really delicious, I want to try the Coq Au Vin."

"Isn't that made with red wine?"

"I think so. What would you like to drink?"

"Muggle drinks?"

"Yeah I suppose, I guess we could order a couple drinks to try out. Oooo, Kir Royal. Maybe some ap`eritif."

I clanked the bell and the waiter came holding a small notebook.

"One bowl of Vichyssoise, Coq Au Vin. And Kir Royal and Ap`eritif."

"Alright. Your order will be ready in twenty minutes."

The waiter went away with our order.

In the distance from the Moulin Rouge you could here there opening song, Diamond's are a girl's best friend.

"Hearing of Diamonds reminds me of the gift I got you."

"Oh no. Are you serious?"

"No I am not Sirius but yes I did get you something."

James reached in his back pocket and pulled out a tiny velvet box. He pinched the clasp open and took a rather shiny object out. My eyes bulged and he smiled standing up and going around to the back of my chair. I lifted my hair while he clasped the necklace ends together. I looked down and felt nauseous.

There was a decent sized diamond heart on my chest with a chain holding it.

"It's merely silver."

"Silver's good enough for me."

"And pure diamond."

"What? James, you didn't have to get me that much. Must of cost a fortune."

"No, just something that we have lying around the house."

"Oh my, that's a lot to have lying around. This is crazy. James I would have gotten you something if I would have known. Really, imagine what the engagement ring would be." I took in a breath, "Whoops, I just meant that uh, I don't know. Sorry getting ahead of myself. I really don't deserve this necklace James. I love you. This is amazing but a little warning would have been loved too."

"Lily, calm down. Actually, if we do get engaged I already have a ring picked out for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it was my mums."

"Oh dear God. I am going to hyperventilate."

* * *

A/N

Lily and James had a wonderful date and yes Lily already wants to be married to him she can't really understand her feelings and is ahead of time while James wants to die with her.

Yeah it's going to go really fast from here.

Love,

Your horribly late author

:)


	10. The Dark Masks

_**A/N: Sorry if things are a little confusing. I will try to straiten it all out in this chap.**_

"WHAT!" I had exclaimed turning around, "You're getting married?"

"Yes, Lily. Now, please, stop acting as if it's a crime. I want you to be the Maid of Honor, if you wouldn't mind. After all that is what sisters are for, is it not? So will you be my Maid of Honor? You won't have to wear a green dress I promise." Petunia had a pleading look.

We were sitting on her bed reading magazines when she told me the news. The funny, or ironic fact is, we were flipping through Wedding Plans.

"Petunia, I will do it. Just don't make me sit through all of the other stuff like testing the food." I sighed.

"Lily, you are the best. How did I live without you for the past six years?"

"You haven't been, only for nine months. Just curious, when is this wedding?"

Petunia had looked down and started to think for a minute.

"Well I really want it in July. The Fourth of July. You know how the Americans celebrate it with all those fireworks, well I thought it would look really beautiful to do that. After all it's not a Holiday here so I figured I should just go for it. Mum already said that it would be a brilliant idea. It will also have to be in the evening. The ceremony starting at eight-thirty and the reception at nine-fifteen. I want to invite a lot of people but we lost most of our family so it will mainly be just a friends invite. Do you think we could go to the magical world for the bachelorette party, just me and you of course?"

"Uh, yeah of course."

* * *

"Lily, wake up," James whispered into my ear. "Get changed into your school robes. The train is almost at Hogsmeade."

"What? Oh. Oh. Why did you let me sleep that long? Did I miss the meeting? Oh, James!" I started to panic.

"I took care of the meeting. You don't have to worry about it. Just get changed."

James strode out after kissing me on the for-head and closed the door.

To my right Neveah was smiling. "Your lucky to have a boyfriend like James. Took both shifts just to let you sleep. Sirius would tell me to get my lazy arsa up."

"Well, isn't Sirius just lovely?"

"Yeah, he can be, you of all people should know." Scarlet laughed.

"So, how exactly did it happen?" Lesly questioned.

"Uh, well, he said he knew I loved James and we weren't meant for each other. I can't help but to agree with him. It's really weird when you boyfriend tells you that he had always thought of you as a sister. That's what he told me. It's crazy but I like it this way. We don't want to be together if it's that awkward. So, Neveah how did you two get together?" I turned the line of fire away from me for the time being.

"Well, he owled me since he didn't know where I live and told me everything and asked," Neveah looked at us in a question of whether or not that was an okay way of doing so.

"When did he ask you?" Burgundy inquired taking this conversation rather seriously.

"I think the day he left Lily's."

"Wow, he's in love with you. I just know it." Lesly sighed.

"Yeah, you should really find somebody Lesly. I've noticed you've been reading a lot of those muggle romances like Romeo and Juliet and the Rape of Ludcrece. That just sounds really weird. Shakespoke, or whatever his name is, is a very weird man why would he write something about Rape of all things?" I asked giving her a 'Really' look.

"Okay, I get it. It's just I found out I don't need guys. I am going to become a reporter. Work for the Daily Prophet, stuff like that. Yes, I will still date but not when I get ready to train. Work is a very important thing to me," Lesly said with as much dignity as possible.

"At least you don't like cats. That would be a horrible sign," I teased with a grin.

* * *

"Ugh, the feast seemed to take even more longer than before today," I groaned opening the door to the room that we have shared from the beginning of our years here.

"Yeah definitely longer. Hey guess wha- AHHHHHHHHH!" Lesly screamed and was cut off making it sound like she couldn't breath anymore.

I turned with a whip of my wand. The window that was on the tower stairs was busted open and glass flew every direction.

"GET HELP FOR LESLY!" I screamed and starting throwing hexes into the night.

Seven people jumped in seeming to have cast the Protego Charm on themselves. I knew a way to get around them though.

Scarlet and Burgundy started to cast spells but Scarlet diverged off and down the stairs.

When the floor started to become cracked and hot I started to panic and couldn't remember all of those Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons.

"LILY!" James was now on the very thin hallway and started to cast more spells.

I started to put a spell on Bellatrix but she grabbed my wrist and punched me in the face. My Red Headed temper flared and I shot every hex and Jinx I knew at her. With one final spell she fell and appeared to be knocked out. I threw her hand on the ground and looked for my next target.

James was ahead and already had two others on the ground while Burgundy was losing a battle. I helped her out and stunned who looked like Crabbe. She gave me a weak thanks before she started on Goyle who fell to his knees in only a matter of four hexes. Neveah was already at her knees and collapsed. Malfoy stood over her and was laughing, "Avad-"

"Nooo!" Sirius swept up the staircase and was dueling Malfoy.

"James," I whispered.

He was battling Regulus Black.

I helped him and we were able to stun him. It took all of us to fight Malfoy off before he surrendered and fell to his knees with his head bowed.

We were all panting from the loss of energy.

I looked around. Neveah was on the ground and Burgundy looked ready to faint while James seemed to keep an eye on Malfoy.

"James. We...we need t-to get he-help. Les. She's not breathing.

Just then Professors Mcgonagall and Dumbledore came and started acting right away. Taking Lesly and Neveah on stretchers along with all of the knocked out attackers taking extra care to have Malfoy watched we all headed to the hospitable wing rushing.

Madame Promfrey checked all of them but went immediately back to Lesly seeming to know that there wouldn't be much time.

I watched intently until I saw Neveah stirring about.

"Here dear, take this to her and make sure she drinks all of it." Madame Promfrey handed me a large vile.

I quickly took it to her and had her drink all of it tipping it into her mouth and holding my hand against her lips when I saw the reaction on her face that the taste made.

"Lily, Is Lesly Okay?" Neveah said after she swallowed all of the potion and tried getting a glance at Lesly's bed.

"I really don't know. Hopefully."

Just then the door burst open and Slughorn swept in with Scarlet right behind him.

"I got the Head of Slytherin house Professor." Scarlet said and shot us one worried glance before going to Lesly's bedside.

"I think you should try to get some rest Neveah. Don't worry it's Madame Promfrey," I said sounding like I was trying to convince myself more than anybody else.

"I can't sleep. I won't be able to. So don't try to make me."

"Headmaster, what would you like me to do with these ones?"

"Expel the ones who still go here as for the others. We will wait until Cornelius gets here." Dumbledore looked very grave and was helping Poppy with Lesly. "Horace I would like you to go send an owl to the parents of the children, although, sad to say, their parents will no doubt be nothing less than proud of them. I would like you to send another owl to the Department at the Ministry that Mister Malfoy works at. Hurry."

"Yes."

"Sir, here is the Minister," Professor Flitwick said upon entering the room.

"What has happened here Albus?" The minister said looking very alarmed at the number of people in the hospitable room.

I tuned them out as the Headmaster started to explain what had happened in this unfortunate night.

Around five minutes later Madame Promfrey put down her wand and closed her eyes looking up at the ceiling. A new hope shot threw me, I knew Poppy would be able to help with Lesly. I stood and looked at the closed eyes of Lesly then at the wary face of Madame Promfrey and it was only then that I saw her expression truly. I stood in terror, waiting for her to declare if Lesly were okay or not. Half of me wanted the answer more than anything and the other half was horrified of what might come out of Madame Promfrey's mouth.

* * *

**A/N**

**Oh, I am so glad I got this chap out. I was waiting for a sudden burst of ideas, sadly nothing came.  
I hope you liked this story.  
Thanks for all the reviews (two at this moment)  
Nah, just kidding it's not over.**

**-Ninja  
**


	11. Lily Marie

A/N

The last chap was kind of rushed.

Chapter 11- Departure of a best friend

* * *

_Previously in Lily and James-_

_Around five minutes later Madame Promfrey put down her wand and closed her eyes looking up at the ceiling. A new hope shot threw me, I knew Poppy would be able to help with Lesly. I stood and looked at the closed eyes of Lesly then at the wary face of Madame Promfrey and it was only then that I saw her expression truly. I stood in terror, waiting for her to declare if Lesly were okay or not. Half of me wanted the answer more than anything and the other half was horrified of what might come out of Madame Promfrey's mouth._

Madame Promfrey looked down and we all saw the unmistakable tears. I stood in disbelief and what I heard next, what we all strained to hear that whispered out of her mouth, "She's gone, I couldn't help her. Too late."

I let out a small whimper with the breath that I hadn't realized I'd been holding and fell to my knees. James came over and kneeling wrapped his arms around me. I leaned into him not able to support myself. Sirius went over to a hyperventilating Neveah. Trying to stand I gripped the hospitable bed and pulled myself up with James arms supporting me. Staggering over to Scarlet and Burgundy I wrapped my arms around them and let more tears slide down breathing heavily and fast. I felt a fourth set of arms around us and I heard the owner of those arms say, "No, this can't be happening. Lesly, please."

"That, filthy Bastard. I know she did it, I know it," Scarlet whispered and burst out and away from us reaching for her wand, "YOU FILTHY BITCH BLACK! I KNOW YOU DID IT BELLATRIX!"

I heard a cruel laugh and spun around too with my wand already out. Scarlet fired a hex and I started on her too. James grabbed my wand and pulled me back while Sirius did the same to Scarlet. Bellatrix was breathing heavily and glaring at us.

"You will pay. Your no better than a Mudblood," Bellatrix panted.

I squirmed, trying to get out of James' grasp.

"Black, you better watch it. Never say Mudblood in front of me again," I spat.

"Lily, just ignore her. We will deal with her," Professor Dumbledore said stepping in front of me to bloke my vision.

I jerked out of James' arms and sat on the hospitable bed.

"I know it's useless to tell all of you to go get some sleep but I ask at the very least for you to get to your common rooms. Good night, and Lily will you wait here for a little while longer?" Professor Dumbledore stooped right in my path when I had stood to get out of this place.

The rest went out and I remained still with my head down waiting for him to say what he had to.

"Lily, I know this will be hard but I want to ask one thing of you. Please, try to be strong for your friends, your family. I won't expect anything more. I don't expect anything at all. I can sense that you have a great spiritual power within you. No other person will be able to control others like you do. You are a very known influence for the others who are not like you. Others look up to you Lily and you must know that to get through this. Now go to your friends Lily. You won't have to go to classes for a week. You or your friends."

I couldn't process that until I reached my friends and saw the sorrow there and I knew what he meant about all of the others not being able to stand up to there emotions. With a sigh I started to walk forwards leading them to the Gryffindor tower. All the while James was behind me, protectively. He had his place right, he already knew that I needed my space.

A week had passed with everybody mourning, though not as much as her friends. The funeral was held on the school grounds. Although Lesly's service was at Hogwarts she was buried somewhere else.

Even though I was putting up with all of the questions and jibes from the Slytherins and others, James seemed to think that I was holding everything back or that I was going into shock.

"Come on Lily. The normal response is crying and all the other stuff your friends are doing. Why can't you just please let it out. It's killing me, your tearing yourself up on the inside I just know it. Lily please, will you just tell me what's going on in your head?" James pleaded sitting on the floor in front of me with his head down.

We were in the Common Room. It was empty except for us. I was laying on the couch. It was really the worst day yet. I had just received news that my mother had been diagnosed with Leukemia. I was trying not to cry all day because what's more is that she was given a death sentence. One year, that's it. That was all I had with my mother. Most of the time spent in this school. It was horrible really. I didn't know how much longer it would take for me to just give in and cry.

"James, I'm not in shock. Really. I just want to try to be strong for everybody," I said an a quivering voice that got James up off the floor and his face over mine, staring at me with intense eyes.

"Lily, you don't have to be strong for anybody," said James.

"Yes I do. Dumbledore told me it's-"

"The hell with Dumbledore right now, that's your mother and friend you care about. You have every right to cry. Don't try to be strong for everybody. You're just worrying us. We thought you were going to go off yourself with the state you were in. Lily, you have free reign to your feelings and emotions. I don't care about your strength, I care about the state that you are in. You will never get better how your acting," James stopped when he saw the tears that started streaming down the sides of my face and into my hair. "See Lily, strength doesn't matter in times like these."

We sat here for a while like this. Finally I started to get sleepy and James sat me on his lap stroking my hair. I turned my face to lightly kiss him but somehow in the process it got very heated and I was no longer just on his lap. When we both came up for a breath I couldn't help but giggle, James' hair was a complete mess, well messier than usual.

* * *

"Oi, you guys wake up, this isn't a community couch just for you two to sleep on," I woke to hearing Sirius telling us off and many people laughing and giggling. It was the loudest the common room has been in a while. Something was off though, I couldn't see Neveah anywhere.

My eyes felt heavy and I struggled to keep them open. James was still sleeping under me, and I found it hard to move not wanting to kick anything precious seeing as my knee was very close to doing so. I started shivering and the chill bumps appeared.

"Lily, princess, your awake, would you like a blanket?" Said Sirius sweetly.

I was too tired to realize the tone his voice had and just nodded my head. Something even more freezing touched me all over and I started chattering like mad. James woke up to this. He saw how cold I was and man I felt funny looking my teeth were bared, my eyes as wide as they can go, my hair looked like a blast ended skrewt nest. To top it all off I was curled up in a ball with the before said knee right on his manly spot. Oh, did I forget to mention the drool spot on his shirt?

"Sirius come on get that blanket off of us, it's freezing," Said James removing my knee very carefully.

"Alright, once you get out from underneath my dear Lily," Sirius was chuckling.

When we came back to school everybody had wondered what was going on between me and James until Sirius just said it.

"Sirius, you two are over. You don't have to be like that," James mumbled but nevertheless pushed me towards the back of the couch to scoot out from under me.

"That may be so but I still think of Lily as a sister."

"Oh, that's nasty, all those times you were snogging her. Yet you think of her as a _sister, _there's something messed up with that picture," said Remus, chuckling.

We all looked at him, he hadn't spoken since the night everything happened. The only words he said were involving the classes, and even then he wasn't himself. So, to have him talking right now, _and _chuckling, was amazing. I launched myself at him and hugged him as hard as a sleepy girl could. He hugged back even harder.

"It's good to hear your voice again Remus, I missed you," I whispered to him.

"Lily, thank you but James seems to need your help and apology. You seemed to have got to a very tender spot when you launched at me," again Remus chuckled.

"Damn, I was very careful all morning and now I finally kick him there."

Everybody laughed except James who was moaning in pain.

* * *

The Christmas Holidays were coming soon and I was signed up to go home. My mother was getting worse every day so I figured I should be there with her.

* * *

"Lily, dear, your here!" My mother exclaimed with as much energy as she could muster.

It was sad seeing her like this, so sick. She had clumps of hair missing, sunken eyes, very tight cheekbones, but the worst part was, she wasn't smiling, like she used to.

My eyes watered and I felt a huge lump in my throat. I looked up at the top of the half decorated Christmas tree. I felt my nerves calm and controlled myself while the tears dissipated. Looking back at my mother I took one shuttering breath and said, "It feels really good to be home, I've missed you."

"Lily, dear, it's okay," She smiled like nothing were happening.

* * *

"Lily, she's dying. I think you should try to act normal, it makes here feel better. Just act as if nothing ever happened, like nothing is happening," Petunia whispered when we were lying there in the dark on my bed falling asleep.

"But everything is happening," I whispered shakily, "I just take one blow after another. It's like riding on the Farris wheel of terror, first I get surprise attacked, second my best friend...dies, third...Mom. I can't take it any more, what's next, huh, you get murdered, dad dies, my school closes down, I fail because I miss far too much classes. I can't take it Toony. Please...I just can't"

By now I was sobbing and shaking uncontrollably. I couldn't breath. The blackness that I should be seeing turned to bright lights.

"Lily! Lily come on, breathe! Breathe! Lily...no, don't do this, breathe," I lost my senses but I felt puffs of breath into my lungs. Soon I could see the black and Petunia's shadowed face came into view. "Thank God,Lily, you little brat, don't ever! do that again."

Petunia was breathing heavy and it sounded like she was crying silently, and I was still trying to catch a normal breath while more tears streamed down my face, my heart pounding faster and harder then supposed to.

* * *

It was Christmas morning and I was starting to get used to the idea of my mother more. She was still lively but it took effort. I would hang out with her and shop, letting her buy whatever she pleased for me. That eventually led me to wearing a dress.

"Lily, love, go try it on. Well you did at the store but put it on for Christmas dear," Lily's mother smiled more joyous then she had been all this time.

I laughed and grabbed the bag with my dress. The door the the bathroom was open so I Petunia had her stuff all over the counter making a huge mess so I cleared it up thinking about nothing. I put on the dress that went perfect with my hair. My eyes were a emerald green, a bit watery, but more shocking then usual.

My jewelry went perfect with the dress. I was wearing the diamond and silver necklace James had gave me on our first date.

The dress was flowing and v necked with the straps going around the neck and the back going mid down.

My hands were bare and I was really wishing for a ring but one that signifies James and I as dignified, not engaged but really loving. _I did want to get engaged but i didn't no if James wanted to but... oh well._

I headed down the stairs but put on my silver flats first.

My mum and dad were sitting in the dining room with Petunia and her Fiancee`. He was a fine dark haired boy with greenish hazel eyes. It was a six seated table with my mother and father on the heads. Petunia and Dave were sitting right next to each other. Across from Dave was a...

"Oh, dear God. JAMES!" I shrieked.

I launched at him laughing and kissing his cheek. He was wearing a white tux and his hair was decent.

"Lily," James sighed onto my shoulder. I had my eyes closed and I was grinning like a banshee.

Somebody started to clear their throat.

"Wow, James," I whispered, unable to contain the breathly, and slightly shaky sigh that came after it.

"Lily, It's wonderful, being here," he smirked that very lopsided smirk that had made me fall in love with him in the beginning, "Follow me to your deck, I have something I want to show you."

I looked at him, not questioningly at all, but trusting, mesmerizing, like if I looked away it would all dissapear. We walked, hand in hand, to the back sliding galss door. Outside I could see all the stars made dull by the screen.

"Let's go, my love."

I stepped into the cold air with that slight breez that sent chills up your back. I was smiling to myself, glad to share this night with James.

"Lily, look," JAmes pointed into the yard, and suddenly the world around me dissapeared. I couldn't breath, only think of what was in front of me.

In the frost I could see the white horse that stood resting, gazing at the stars like I had been doing beforehand. Her coat was shiny and her mane hade the slightest of glows to it.

"_Lily Marie, will you marry me?" I heard that soft voice and got dizzy instantly. _

_

* * *

_

Ahh! It took forever for me to write this!


	12. Last minutes

Chapter 12- Lily and James'

Author's note:  
I really need to get going on the story. So just read what's up and I wil try to have another in under a monthe this time, not saying that it will actually take that long to write the thirtenth chapter.

Thanks to Sora532 for letting me use their pen name!...for my horse.

More questions than answers-

_Previously in Lily and James-  
_It was Christmas morning and I was starting to get used to the idea of my mother more. She was still lively but it took effort. I would hang out with her and shop, letting her buy whatever she pleased for me. That eventually led me to wearing a dress.  
"Lily, It's wonderful, being here," he smirked that very lopsided smirk that had made me fall in love with him in the beginning, "Follow me to your deck, I have something I want to show you."  
_"Lily Marie, will you marry me?" I heard that soft voice and got dizzy instantly. _

I heard myself screaming the answer in my head but only stood on the outside completely shocked by the quistion.

"Y...ye..yes, Oh, James, yes, yes, yes. Oh, this is jsut beautiful, you don't know how long I've waited to hear those four words." I said clearly only stumbling the sightest.

James grinned in triumph and litterally swept me off my feet spinning around laughing. After one spin he set me back down and I stared into his eyes and felt as if the world were mine and the only inhabitants were us two in the back yard. I kissed James on the cheek and he returned with a full kiss on the lips.

"I love you, Lily," James whispered.

"I know you do." I teased lightly but then in whispered unison, "I love you, too."

"Well, I love you more," Jams said loudly.

"No, no ,no, I think you've got that backwards, " I playfully replied smacking him on the butt.

I turned remembering the horse as a particulure neigh caught my attention. The deep timbre of the sound was beautiful.

I stretched out my hand and gropped his maine. It was surprisingly soft and silky.

"Do you want to tell me where you got this beauty? Is he yours?"

"Yes, I bought him, for you," James whispered the last part.

I turned, wide eyed. "But, James, where am I going to put him? He can't just stay in my parents' back yard. He would be lonesome to since after all we are going back to Hogwarts. We have to finish out the year. I can't leave my Prince here, alone."

"Lily I have that covered, and as for the prince part, I'm going back to Hogwart's with you."

"No, Prince Sora, I will call him Sora for short. He's my baby now. Can I learn to ride him?"

"Yes, but not right now. Shall we go inside to accompany thy dinner?"

"Yes, we shall. Bye, Sora," I whispered into the horses hair while hugging him around the middle of the neck.

I let go with a sigh and grabbed instead James' hand. Pulling forward I led us into the house, a huge grin spreading across my face. Petunia was grinning to, shaking her head in disbeleif. I held out my arms and said, "So, we're ingaged!"

My mother's response was the most important to me. I stared at her and she laughed and laughed.

She smiled and said, "Sit down, it's time to eat."

* * *

Dinner was good and I was stuffed. Ditting ne3xt to my mom in the darkness of the living room at ten o'clock, felt like the old days. We were sipping wine and laughing and giggling until,

"Lily, baby, I'm estatic," She said shaky and held out her arms with greater effort and I went forward to huge her. Her body was even more frail in my arms and I felt like bursting into tears but took a deep unsteady breath trying again to calm myself.

"I'm glad I got to see my baby live. Have fun, excel at what she does, and most of all, fall in love. Baby, it may be scary but, I want you to know that I love you, and I want to tell you how much I respect you and the choices you have made. I watched you grow up into a lovely young women, from a hare brained little girl. Every parents' wish. I know you have made a life already and now James will be your family. He will be the person you will love for always and forever. I can see that. Don't, whatever you do in life, break his heart. I have faith in you, so, please be a loving wife and mother."

By the time she was done the tears had come out while I was still held in her arms, feeling like a child, vulnerable.

"Mommy," I whispered, my voice breaking, "Don't, stop making this sound like you're saying good-bye. You still have life."

"Lily, both you and I know I won't make it, and that I don't have much longer."

I held my self to her, not wanting to let go. I memorixed the smell of her, that fruity breeze. I molded my bosy to her motherly, loving hugs. Closing my eyes, I held onto these things, knowing myself that not much time was left.

"Lily, I'm ready to let go. I want you to be too. For me."

I nodded, remembering the light tone of her voice and finally looking in her eyes and seeing them like a mirror's image. We had the same eyes, hers filled with more wisdom.

I sighed and kissed her on the cheek, "Good-bye mommy."

"Go get some sleep love. I love you."

I nodded and whispered, "I love you too."

I headed up the stairs and laid on my bed trying desperately to fall asleep.

* * *

Sometime during the night I had fallen asleep and was now awoken by my dad bustling down the hall. He was heaving and huffing. I heard the front door open and my eyes widened. It was two in the morning. Automatically I knew what was going on and dread overwhelmed me and I started to sob unstoppable. Finally I got up and headed to Petunia's room.

She was sitting with her knees trapped in her arms and staring blankly at the wall. Only when I hugged her did she break down and cry with me.

* * *

Hey Author's note_

Sorry for the long wait and the short chapter, but I have been busy.


	13. A new beginning

Wow  
This is going bad!

I can't think of anything! UGH!

_Previously on Lily and James-_

_Sometime during the night I had fallen asleep and was now awoken by my dad bustling down the hall. He was heaving and huffing. I heard the front door open and my eyes widened. It was two in the morning. Automatically I knew what was going on and dread overwhelmed me and I started to sob unstoppable. Finally I got up and headed to Petunia's room._

We had fallen asleep and when morning came I was being shook awake by a hand. I looked up tiredly, eyes swollen and red.

"Lily, are you okay?" Whispered a soft voice, I turned and saw James.

He looked like rubbish, no he looked like me.

His eyes were red and he was completely morning breathed with much more veracity in the untidiness in his hair.

I started to hypervenilate, trying to take deep calm breaths.

"Lily, sh sh, it's going to get better, just take a deep breath," His voice break at the end.

"No...no...nonono...No, James please take me to her."

"Lily I don't think I can do that, she's..."

"Don't say it," I whispered and got up from the bed, feeling extremely week.

I realized that I was in Petunia's room only when I went to the closet. Stepping over the threshold I nearly wobbled over but caught my balance on the door frame. When I got outside my room with James right behind me I started climbing my ladder. When I got up I could feel my knees shaking and I started to get dizzy and only at the last second did I remember to breath.

"Lily? Is that you? Lily, my dear, come here where I can see your face, that's it into the light."

I heard this voice whispering that sounded like my mothers and I shot up from a dark surface looking around me. I couldn't see the light.

"MUM!"

"Lily, calm down, you will find the light. Just follow my voice and listen to me, to what I'm saying."

I whimpered and started to run, not hearing my footsteps just the ragged edge in each breath I took.

"Lily, stop, take a breath, listen, I'm here for you, to help, you, of all my loved ones, need to get through this the quickest. I'm gone, Lily. It is your duty to take me with you, wherever you go. I will guide you, as long as you keep believing in me no matter what, and always feel my love. I need you to understand Lily, I can't do this on my own. My Destiny is now yours. It wasn't just your father who had Magic in him," I stopped short paying apt attention to what my mother was explaining, "I am a Witch, Lily. My job, in the Wizarding world was to bring our Miyu-Ryoko to life. Do you know who that was? Lily, you are the savior of the Wizard world. You are Miyu-Ryoko. Your job is to defeat Lord Voldemort before your first born. The visions you have are to help you See any outcome or danger. And when the time come, you will battle with him. Whatever ending this war has it will be because of you. But, keep in mind, if you were to have your first kid, a boy, you will now put him in the greatest danger one could have. Lily, do you understand? You can't come into the light until you understand."

"So the Destiny of our world is in _my _hands?"

I take a breath and repeat all the facts my mother just gave me and tried to get the most meaning I could out of them.

"Lily, it is time for you to go. This will not be the last time we speak. I am inside of you, we can speak whenever you feel the need, all you have to do is really want it. Try to understand what I just told you. Bye, my baby girl."

The voice cut off and I felt myself being shook.

"James, James, I'm alright."

"Lily, are you sure, I just saw you have a fit then you started talking in your mothers voice then in your own. It was like you were having a converstation. Except it was weird, Lily, did you have another vision?"

"No... more like an epiphany."

I looked up into James' eyes and told him what I thought about what I just heard.

"So you are the Legend one? Reborn into another Wizard, or Witch in this case. Lily it all makes sense. Your life is exactly of that of the legend ones life. You were born into a family of three making it four. You have the red hair and the emerald eyes. Your way of life. You have lost a close friend and your mother at the age of seventeen. You will have a boy as a first born, then a girl, the girl will be the new Miyu-Ryoko. You have the Sight, your life matches that of the legend. Lily your mother is right. You are Destined to defeat the Dark Lord."

"WOw, Alright then. Sooo..." I sat there ready to start laughing because life seemed so weird, as if I were just watching and not actively in myself.

"Lily, are you going to start having a nervous breakdown?" James' face was so funnily concerned.

I couldn't hold it in anymore, I just had to laugh.

I sat there laughing for the first time in what seemed like ages. I laughed so hard that my side hurt and then James started laughing when I rolled over off the bed with the weirdest feeling expression on my face. We laughed until it made us feel a ton better.

"Lily, you*laughing* are the strangest*laughing* thing alive."

I looked at him and started to glare, "_Thing?"_

"Uh.. Lily, you know I didn't... argh!"

I launched myself at James and started tickling him.

"OK..OK...mercy, love!"

I laughed. He laughed. We sat there staring at each other. I could have sworn he was trying not to blink and I wasn't blinking either. Only when I blinked did he start laughing again yelling. "Ha! I won!"

"Thanks James," I said seriously.

"And for what, my love?"

"I wouldn't be able to get throught this without you. I guess knowing that my mother is still a part of me helps to. I don't want to go to her funeral. It would just be too hard and I would be back a square one again. Do you know what I 'm saying? I want to leave right now. I would be called selfish and feel selfish if I left though. Petunia would be able to handle dad, wouldn't she?" I looked up at him for help.

"Yeah, Petunia is strong. She can handle it. I will call the Night Bus when you're ready."

"James! I can't just-"

"Lily this is something that you have to do, we can't have you back at square one. I will talk to your father about it while you go tell Petunia." James got up and left down the ladder.

Sighing, I got up and grinned, _He would do anything for me. _

_

* * *

_

James POV

Oh, geez, I'm not going to like telling him. I mean, what if he thinks I'm making her do this?

"Mr. Evans?" I asked peering around the door frame.

"No, in no way will I ever be a mister. What do you want James, something wrong?" Asked Petunia, she gave a funny laugh that made her shake.

"Oh, I thought your father would be in here. I need to tell you something, too. I was going to have Lily do it, but she can't really handle anything right now. I want to tell you that Lily doesn't want to go to your mothers funeral."

"Why?" Petunia snapped.

"She can't handle it. She wants some time. We are leaving tonight."

"But...she can't ju...why? I can't handle this on my own." She looked helpless and a bit light headed.

"Petunia, you're strong, I know you can handle it." I patted her on the shoulder awkwardly, not wanting to really touch her just incase she might bite me. I turned with a small smile and went to go find Mr. Evans.

He was sitting in the living room with documents in front of him and reading glasses on the verge of falling off his nose.

"Mr. Evans, I'm sorry, Lily doesn't want to go to your wifes funeral. She thinks it would be too hard on her." I said nervously, just in case he might blame me for the absence of one of his daughters at his wifes funeral.

"James, it's alright, She doesn't have to come, I wasn't expecting her to anyway." Lily's father sighed and took out a photo of ther Evans. It looked like it was from a couple of years ago. Lily was laughing and hugging her sister while Mr. and Mrs. Evans looked at the two adoringly. I smiled and kind of laughed. Even in a picture you could see the cheerful vibe coming off Lily. Maybe more like a radiant.

"This was taken after Lily's first year. Petunia was happy, very happy to see her sister although she would never admit it. I could remember that day forever. I saw all my girls at their happiest. Lily's mother cried for a whole week after she left. She just couldn't seem to let go." Mr. Evans voice broke on the last word and I could hear the double meaning in those words. He couldn't just let go of his wife.

"James...I want you to look after my baby. She's strong but she also needs somebody to hold onto."

"Okay, Mr. Evans." I stood up to let him have his time.

"James, here." He held out the photo and smiled.

"Oh, no , Mr. Evans, I can't take this, this is yours."

"Have it, I have another."

I smiled and took the copy gingerly in my hands then went upstairs to get Lily.

* * *

Lily's POV:

The trip on the knight bus was a little uplifting with all the fun turns and bumps, I thought.

But now I stared up at the great castle before my eyes, James next to me, staring, not at the castle but at me, smiling.

I can get through life. I can do anything if I've got nough nerve.

* * *

Author's note:

Sorry it took forevere.


	14. Memories

Chapter 14-Sorry. Lost all access to a computer for a while.

**_PREVIOUSLY ON LILY AND JAMES:_**

**_The trip on the knight bus was a little uplifting with all the fun turns and bumps, I thought._**

**_But now I stared up at the great castle before my eyes, James next to me, staring, not at the castle but at me, smiling._**

**_I can get through life. I can do anything if I've got nough nerve._**

**___CHAPTER FOURTEEN:_**

James and I stepped into the building half expecting the halls busslying and busy only to remember that it was during the Christmas Holidays  
that we were returning to Hogwarts. So instead of being stopped on every corner, as usual, on our ways up to the Gryffindor Common Room, where  
nearly everybody who had stayed were, we daparted to seperate dormitories. The first thing I saw was my firebolt. I launched myself at it and  
blasted open the window with my wand, desperate for air. I leaped out the window, let myself fall for fifteen seconds and then slipped on top  
of my broom handle where I sharply excelerated up. The wind was exhilirating and I could feel the smile playing on my face. I swooped low over  
every inch of the lake before I felt myself really go numb from the cold. Forcing myself to head back inside I sighed feeling the wind stop  
and the gravity take control on me again. I started to unpack and when I was done I made myself a cup black coffee from the machine we had  
conjured years ago to make us feel more 'grown up'. I laughed and remembered that day.

* * *

"Coffee." Scarlet had said.  
"Excuse me." I replied.  
"Coffee, that's what we need to make us look older. I just know it."  
"Why do we need coffee though."  
"Lily, imagine this, you drinking from a beige cup of coffee, it would make you look more... sophistacated."  
"It would wouldn't, let's install a coffee machine."  
"Oh my gosh, Lily, that's a great idea."  
We leaped up and raced to our shared dormitory. After a couple of incantations we had our coffee machine set up.  
After sharing a look we bursted into giggles and drank coffee every morning with a shared look.

* * *

I smiled kind of sadly to think that it would all be over for us here in our second home, where we had met and shared so many things, growing  
up like sisters and losing some in shared battles. Tears came and I fell to the floor at the end of Lesly's bed and couldn't stop crying. I  
had started to get up when I caught a glimpse of the picture we had took in the beginning of the seventh of all us girls. Again another  
memory had started to burn in my mind.

* * *

We were all by the lake rejoicing, sharing our summer stories. Lesly stood up and said, "I want this year to last forever, I want to be able to live  
in this year, now that we are here and know when it's going to end, it's kind of sad. We should make it all worth while and keep together."

"Hear, hear," We all giggled and leaped up running into the lake. A kid walked by with a camera and we yelled at him asking for a picture. He  
had smiled and took the picture quickly dropping the photo of us in the lake with day clothes on laughing like crazy clutching each other.

* * *

I snapped back but could hear the laughing still, one laugh stood out the most though and I went to the picture frame only to see laughing. Lesly  
was on the left to me, looking out and laughing. Hearing the sound tore me up and I sobbed, half- screaming. I couldn't stand and fell over clutching  
the bed and crying so hard it hurt but something more hurt and I felt this empty void. After another hour of cring I stood and started to leave so  
nothing else could remind me of a perfect day but something that looked oddly loike folded parchment caught my eye and curiosity took me there.  
It was sticking out from under my matress so naturally I tried to think back to a time that I would have tried to hide a piece of parchment.

Coming up with nothing I decided to open it right when an owl hit the window. I rushed to it opening the window and grabbing the note from James' owl.  
The note was very crumpled and looked like James was in a hurry and naturally that made me panic and unfolded the letter quicker than I would have  
if it was anyone else:

_Lily,_

_Come down to the Common Room. Dumbledore  
wants to see you. He says it's important so  
don't try to get ready if you haven't already  
Sorry, I can't come up to deliver the message  
myself.  
Good-morning Love  
-James_

_

* * *

_

_A/N_

Sorry it was so short but I needed to get something out


	15. New information

**A/N- **

**Sorry for the concusion but I had recently removed chapter fifteen before getting it Beta-d. I will try to have chapter seventeen up before Wednesday. Chapter sixteen is being Beta-d as well.  
**

**Also Thank you to _PotterAddict1210 _the best Beta Reader ever! My Beta did and Amazing job!**

* * *

_**Previously on Lily and James;**_

_**Lily,**_

_**Come down to the Common Room. Dumbledore  
wants to see you. He says it's important so  
don't try to get ready if you haven't already  
Sorry, I can't come up to deliver the message  
myself.  
Good-morning Love**_

* * *

Chapter fifteen:

I threw the paper and rushed from the room. Rushing into the common room, I saw James and Dumbledore sitting in the armchairs. When they saw me, they both stood and James walked over to me with his arms held out for a hug. I forced myself to go forward. James let go and I went forward more and said, "Yes, Professor?"

"Ms. Evans. Please sit," Dumbledore gestured toward the couch.

Dumbledore examined me with his x-ray eyes and he smiled sadly, "Lily, I understand your loss. Your mother was an old friend of mine, and I just wanted to let you know that I will help you understand all of this. It must be scary to find out that you are the one destined to be the legend passed down for generations. The one destined to defeat the dark lord. When your mother was your age, she had no one to defeat. When you were born, the dark lord had just started to make his presence known and so the duty passed onto you. It's now up to defeat him. You'll need to do it soon because you won't want to start a life with your loved one until he is gone for good. Say you were to start your own life and family before defeating the dark lord. You would be putting your family endanger and especially your second born. Your life will only proceed to get worse, and by the age of twenty you will lose your family. All of it. Your visions are the only thing that has helped you growing up but you will learn far more with your mother with you and with any help that I can provide. So, now, we need to defeat the Dark Lord while he is not at his most powerful. Do you have any questions, Lily?"

"No, sir, all I need to know is how? How do I start defeating him?" I whispered.

"Well, it is up to you but you and James may join the Order of the Phoenix which is led by me. You could help defeat the Death Eaters and get to Voldemort but that is only a little help for what you have to do. Would you like to join the Order?"

"Yes, but... how will we do that while we are in our seventh year?" I looked up.

"You will not attend a meeting until you are done with school; I know it may seem foolish. For now we have to keep you protected because the Dark Lord will hear of the last Miyu-Ryoko being dead. He will target you Lily."

"Professor? Will Lily and I be able to be in a relationship? Will I be able to go with on these... missions with her?" James asked rather nervously, waiting for the answer.

"It would be wise for you to join the Order as well but whether or not you can control your protective instincts while in battle is up to you. It will be difficult. You will have to let Lily win her own battles and not get in the way. You will have to trust her judgment when she is battling. You will have to learn to control your need to protect her. If you do not, you will endanger both her life and yours as well as any others who are in the battle on your side. Do you understand?"

"I...well...I could learn to control myself, I suppose, and not get in the way...," James said, looking down with a difficult expression as if he were imagining a battle where he would have to do what Dumbledore said.

I just grinned and giggled while putting my hand on his shoulder, I knew it would be difficult for him.

"So, that will be all." Dumbledore stood to leave and he turned at the portrait hole. "Also, congratulations on the engagement"

He turned and left with a twinkle in his eye muttering something about getting more lemon drops. I only laughed and pulled James into an embrace. I pulled his face up and kissed him sticking my tongue in his mouth; he responded immediately and held me tighter laying me on the couch. I pulled back for a breath. James pulled off his sweater and went back to kissing me with more passion. I wrapped my legs around him while he stood to take us up to the boy's dormitory and laid me on the bed all the while still kissing. We laid on his bed and snogged for a while before we just held each other and fell asleep.

* * *

"So, Lily, this is a gadget I found. It was a muggle item but I enchanted it," James said. He had disappeared for an hour and had just rushed back into the still empty common room holding two little black one by two inch square boxes that looked like it clips onto something from the back. On the front there was a small screen and three gray buttons, numbering one two and three. I looked at it expecting an odd explanation for the most muggle of all things that there were shoved in my face.

"Alright, Lily, I put a tracking charm on each of these, kay? So, how they work is you get one and I get one. The first button will alarm the other muggle device for when we want the other person but the situation isn't an emergency. It will send a warm tickle through the spine. We can use that for emotional times and stuff like that. The second button is for small emergencies. We can use this one for minor injuries and minor battles. It will send a cold sensation down the other's spine. The third button is for major emergencies like life threatening injuries and duels. An electric shock will go through the other. Press any of these buttons and the other device will buzz and the said shock will go through alarming the other person and the location of the other will flash across the screen. Please use it when you have to. I had tested them and the only place where you will not be detected is the Room of Requirement. It will flash up as unknown." James smiled really proud of his accomplishment.

"Alright, James I will use it but only if you promise to use yours to," I said sternly.

"That's not a problem. If you're in an emergency, the device will know and if it is not pressed in thirty seconds it will automatically send a message to the other person. Useful if they were to take your device. I also put an indestructible charm on it," James said smiling even wider when he explained the endlessness of his creations.

"Okay. So, because, and only because, I am better at Charms then you are, I will be strengthening these Charms and also put a Never-Ending Charm on," I said. When I said this he smacked his head.

"Of course, the only thing I forget was the Never-Ending Charm," James looked disappointed.

I laughed and pulled him onto the couch. I took the pager that said 'Property of Lily Evans'.

"Thank you James," I whispered into his ear and added, "Why don't we stay the night in the head boy and girl rooms tonight? After all, we are head boy and girl. We haven't used it in a while. Why is that, James?"

James gulped and then stood up pulling me to my feet.

"Let's go to the kitchen, Lily and I would love to join you tonight." James kissed me on my soft white neck once and then again on my forehead and again on my nose and again on my mouth. "Lily. I love you."

"I love you to James." I breathed on his neck.

* * *

We ended up not going to the kitchen but taking our brooms to fly over the frozen lake. All the time we were racing and laughing. I hadn't enjoyed something like this in a while and it felt nice to escape. I stopped in the middle of the lake and stood there for as long as I felt like it with James in my hand next to me.

I closed my eyes and rethought every thought of my mother that I had with me lingering on the ones when I just got my letter and the night that James had asked me to marry him.

I laughed every laugh and loved every hug and loved every memory. When I opened my eyes, I saw my mother standing in front of me. She was smiling and walking towards me. She looked exactly like the time when I saw her laughing and enjoying life on the night that I would first go to Hogwarts, my second but not best home. She had her waist length red smooth hair and the deep laughing and dancing emerald green eyes that I inherited. I went to meet her half way forgetting about James.

"Mommy? I miss you. I love you. I want to hug you. I want to be with you," I smiled and met her hug. She felt the same as when she was alive. She had her warmth, her smiles and her familiar loving hug.

"Lily. I am always with you so don't miss me. I love you too, baby girl. I don't want you to join me. I would be in your thoughts I told you. When you think like you were just thinking, I will join you not physically but mentally by you seeing me and hearing me," she smiled at me when she pulled back. "So, I'm guessing you didn't come here to get scary answers but advice answers. Baby, how is it going with James?"

"James, he is so wonderful. He really loves me and wants to protect me with everything he can give. It's amazing and I feel the same way. I love him and he surprisingly loves me a lot too." I laughed and looked down at the big engagement ring. It was an oval with tiny diamonds everywhere with a large ruby in the middle and an inscription on the inside that read 'With all the love in the world'. It was heavy and beautiful.

"Well, Baby, it's not surprising that he loves you. You're a wonderful girl. Any man will see that. I'm just glad it was James who saw it more and it was you who loved James equally too. I couldn't be more proud of your choice, or Petunia's. That man with her really loves her as does yours. If you ever have a doubt with him, promise me that you will never listen to it and that you will talk to him."

"Thank you. I promise." I smiled.

We sat down and talked and talked. It was a beautiful moment.

"Lily, you should go back now. James will get worried. I love you."

She stood up gave me a hug and disappeared. I turned and saw James again.

"We should go back now. You will be freezing." James said. I knew he heard the whole conversation like he had last time.


	16. Party mishap

Authors note-

As soon as I posted a new chaprter thirteen minutes later a fanfiction member named 'Gryffindor Dancer' had added this story to her/his favorites. I know I haven't been on in a while, let alone posted up a chapter for any of my stories So, I'm sorry, readers, but, I'm happy to know that I could get my veweirs back and way more then before. I had just got over my long writers block. I had finally found my muse, The Naked Brothers Band and jobob, - another member. I can't wait to hear more reviews! Thank you to 'jobob' for inspiring me with her/his own book called 'Harry Potter and the Wait Scratch that'. It's an amazing fanfiction and I love the author for being awesome by responding to her reveiwers and thank you to those who put up with the very long wait. Hopefully It wont happen again. It's not a promise but I will try to keep myself inspired to! Oh and thank you to The Naked Brothers Band and especially Nat and Alex Wolff for making amazing songs and being soo adorably cute! ^-^ Oh and I will use the Naked Brothers Band song lyrics of I'll do anything for Wedding Vows.

Disclaimer:

I do not own Haryy Potter all goes to J.K. Rowling. I do not own the lyrics of I'll do anything by the Naked Brothers Band. I do however own the plot line, so, NO stealing! I will find out!

* * *

**_Previously on Lily and James:_**

**_"Well, it is up to you but you and James may join the Order of the Pheonix, led by me. You could help defeat the Death Eaters and get to Voldemort but that is only a little help for what you have to do. Would you like to join the Order?"_**

**_"Yes."_**

**_"So, that will be all." Dumbledore stood to leave and he turned at the portrait hole. "Also, congratulations on the engagement"_**

**_T.E. (Time Elapse)_**

**_"Alright, Lily, I put a tracking charm on each of these, kay? So, how they work is you get one and I get one. The first button will alarm the other muggle device for when we want the other one there butit's not and emergency. Emotional times and stuff like that are what this is for. When this button is pressed the other will send a warm tickle through athe spine. The second button is for middle emergencies but still worth rushing to the other. This will be for minor injuries and minor battles. A cold sensation will go through the other. The third is for major emergencies like life threatening injuries and duels. An electric shock will go through the other. Press any of these buttons and the other device will buzz and the said shock will go through allarming the other person and the place where you are in trouble at will flash across the screen. Please, use it when you have to. I had tested them and te only place where you will not be detected is the Room of Requirement. It will flash up as unknown." James smiled really proud of his accomplishment._**

**_T.E. (Time Elapse)_**

**_We sat down and talked and talked. It was a beautiful moment._**

**_"Lily, you should go back now. James will get worried. I love you."_**

**_She stood up gave me a hug and disappeared. I turned and saw James again._**

**_"We should go back now, you will be freezing." James said. I knew he heard the whole conversation like he had last time._**

* * *

On with the chapter!

Chapter Sixteen

It took me a moment to realize where I was when I woke up, but after I remembered falling asleep with James, a smile appeared on my face. I got up from the couch where I had been lying on James. We had fallen asleep on the couch of the head's dormitory. We had been snogging each other senseless as we acquainted ourselves with the other person. Nothing would ever go further though. We both had promised to pressure to have sex and that we would not have sex until our wedding night on August Fourteenth of next year. I had wanted to wait and James agreed with me that it would be more special to wait for our wedding night. We had even begun to work on James' wedding vows. Some of it was: "I don't want you, I need. I don't care for you, I love you. I'll be there for you because I want to be. I'll do anything for you. I won't sing for you, I'll belt out in song for you. I won't cry for you, I'll bawl my eyes out for you. I won't die for you, I'll live for you. I'll do anything for you. I love you for always and eternity." It wasn't much but we both thought of them true and they were enough for the both of us.

I went into the small kitchen that already had a house-elf cooking. The elves took turns every day but today's elf was Moons. She was my favorite because she was pleasant and had the best advice in the world, much like my mother. I loved her so much I even asked Professor Dumbledore if I could have her as my permanent elf and a permanent fixture to my life. He said he would ask if Moons because it was up to her and I had yet to get an answer.

"Good mornings, Misses Evans. The headmaster has asks Moons to tell yous that I am yours permanent house elf. Is that alright Misses Evans?" Moons beamed at me as soon as I had walked up to her.

"Yes Moons, that would be amazing. When I get my home, you can live with me too. I will also ask Dumbledore if I can have a second helper. Possible Snapees. I know you two are pretty close." I winked at her and she blushed. She had a crush on Snapees which I thought was so cute.

"Oh Misses would be very kind to do that!" she squealed.

I giggled and she got back to cooking breakfast and making our common room cozy for the day time.

I felt James' arms wrap around my waist then he said with a yawn, "So what are the day's plans, Love?"

"Well, everybody comes back today so I was thinking we could decorate the common room. You know for a New Year's party and I guess for our seventh year winding down. How does that sound Babe?" I said.

"That sounds boring but I know I would have fun helping you," James said pulling a face in the beginning but letting a soft sigh out of his mouth when he spoke about it only being fun with me.

"Well, let's go. I have a lot to do," I grabbed his hand and said a quick good bye to Moons and then bolted out of the head's common room up the many stairs and to the Gryffindor common room.

"Lily, won't you need snacks and everything? Should I call on Moons and some other elves to make the snacks?" James asked. He seemed to come to a conclusion by the look on his face.

"Would you go inform the kitchens then and while you're at it will you please find a medium to large table for everything to go on? Please Darling?" I turned to look at him when we arrived at the portrait hole.

James seemed to melt under the intensity of my look and whispered huskily, "Love, you do know that your eyes are the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. I can only say yes to what you want."

"Yeah, I know how I make you feel but do you know how you make me feel?" I leaned in and kissed him lovingly on the lips. He responded by holding my face and I put my hands on his shoulders.

"I love you." James pulled away to say.

"I love you too. That is why I said yes when you proposed. You make my life James." I looked him in the eyes and smiled softly because I was melting under the way he made me feel. Right know I felt so loved, cherished and like I was the only girl in the world that felt this much love.

"You make my world and my heart Lily," he said as he leaned in for a quick kiss.

"You should go. We only have three hours," I said not wanting to be tempted.

I turned and entered the common room after saying the password, Bonabards.

The common room was empty once again and would be until tonight. I looked around and stopped when I saw the fireplace, just staring at the spot. I was reminiscing on all the times I had spent in front of the fireplace with my best friends. Images were flashing across my mind and I couldn't help but tear up when Lesly was featured in every single image.

I wiped at my eyes and started with transfiguring the common room. By that tim,e James came up with about fifteen house elves at his heel all caring platters of food. They all stopped and looked around at the common room in amazement.

It had no furniture but a huge dance floor with strobe lights from the ceiling. The walls were covered with tons of pictures featuring the Marauders, my sisters and everybody who was with us the past seven years. The funniest moments, the saddest minutes, the happiest smiles and the beautiful friendships also covered the wall. I turned and smiled at James rather sadly. He just took two steps forward and hugged me with the feelings of a lover. Then he let go without looking me in the eyes and placed the tables in a row by a wall. The house elves placed the food and drink on the tables that were just set up and turned to leave. I smiled at them kindly.

The door shut with a whisper of a noise. I pointed my wand towards the ceiling and it turned black. I waved my wand again, the pictures on the walls that I hung up turned to life and started playing the memories over and over. Then I pointed to the floor and it started with its magic colors. I whispered an incantation to activate the cameras that would be taking tons pictures throughout the whole party. Then I spun my wand in the air and the music started. Turning back to James, I started to ask him what he thought when I saw him looking at a picture on the wall that had the Marauders and my friends in it while we were in our first year, we were laughing and pushing each other down. Our eyes looked innocent; we were in a pure bliss. It was the biggest picture.

James glanced at me then went back to the picture. With a shaky voice he said, "It's almost over, isn't it."

I smiled comfortingly at him and said, "No, it will never be over as long as we have our memories."

I grabbed his hand and swung our arms back and forth while leaning over to plant a raspberry kiss on his cheek, giggling I jerked my hand back and ran from him. He chuckled and said, "Oh. Evans, you're getting it now!"

Laughing while he chased me made me feel more elated then I have been in a while. I suppose I was falling slowly into a depression, and that's what worried me. I have to keep my spirits up more and more.

"Well, look at what we have here!" exclaimed a voice from the entrance of the common room. I turned slowly and looked into the face of Sirius Black. He was smiling from ear to ear and beaming at the decorations. Finally he said, "I was worried. You guys weren't on the train. Why not?"

Running forward, I shoved Sirius so hard he stumbled and fell on his 'big butt'. I pulled Neveah up and hugged her with all my strength then I reached in and grabbed Scarlet and Burgundy, only grabbing them because I knew that they would be there. I pulled them up and we formed a group hug when we moved away to unblock peoples path. James, Remus, Sirius and Peter joined us and we laughed giddily until we couldn't, which was when we were rolling on the floor with happy tears streaming down our faces.

I think the only reason why we smiled was because there was the relief of knowing the others were safe and that was enough for us to get through the day.

"Oh Merlin! You guys have to see this!" I squealed.

Dragging the others into the room off to the side, I couldn't help but continue laughing. I pulled them through the door and let out a trill of laughter at the whoops of happiness.

"This is amazing! Lils, you are definitely the best! Who knew that little miss perfect here would be the one that throws the best shindig that Hogwarts has ever held?" Sirius spun me around, pulled me into a tight hug and planted a kiss on the top of my head.

"Well, you know what I say?" I laughed and pulled out of Sirius's arms then went behind James, wrapping my arms around him. I started to move my hands back then shoved him, face first into the pool. The others laughed while James resurfaced and started sputtering. I giggled. "Ha! James, you are a wet dog!"

"Lily! I'm gonna get you!" James roared with a big grin on his face. He jumped out of the pool soaking wet and grabbed me. I knew what was coming before I was thrown into the pool.

I stayed down longer than necessary because I loved the way my hair floats around me. I suspended myself there just wanting to stay forever but I didn't' want to worry them so I emerged. Apparently I was down longer then I knew, they were all leaning over the edge with a worried look. I decided I would get them.

"Here help me up," I whispered in a raspy voice and when Scarlet and Burgundy reached out to help me out, I grabbed their arms and pulled them in with as much force as I could. I laughed when they landed with a splash next to me.

I pulled myself out of the pool and turned to see them laughing at the edge of the pool. I saw Sirius being pushed in by James and I turned to Neveah with and evil grin.

"Oh no Lily! Please, no! No,no no no!"I laughed as Neveah splashed into the pool. Soon we were all in again. I laughed merrily.

"Well guys, as much as I love swimming in these heavy clothes, I'm going to go change into something a million times lighter." I pulled myself up and leaned down to kiss James on the lips while waving my wand to dry myself off so I wouldn't have to be dripping uncomfortably wet.

The other girls agreed and arm in arm, we went up to our dormitory and looked in our trunks to see what was available. I pulled out a pink bikini top and black bikini bottoms. The others were transfiguring items of clothing into bathing suits. We all trilled down the stairs, through the dance room and into the pool room where more people had piled in. Remus was sitting in one of the beach chairs and staring at the scene in front of him with the most pained look in his eyes. I sighed and let one lone tear drop.

"I know," I whispered to him as I sat on his lap. "It hurts. It will always, with time, you will get better. I'm trying to be strong for everybody but I'm dying inside just as you are. I just lost my mother Remus and I don't want anything else to happen. I don't, but you sitting here all by yourself is not what Lesly would be doing. If it were you, she would put on the bravest face she knows and laugh with the rest of us. She would know that if she just sat there then she would be killing the rest of us. Remus...please, come have fun."

I looked down into his eyes and slowly the realization hit him. He grinned and kissed my cheek. I laughed and said very loudly, "Well, I always knew I wanted you over all these other prats."

"OI!" I heard James exclaim.

I turned to see him with a fake look of fury on his face. He was grinning from ear to ear and he said loudly, "Remus-boo is back!" His thunderous yell echoed on the cement pool walls and when everybody heard they turned to Remus and whooped.

"Thanks Lily. I will always owe you. My little sister, you, are the best," Remus said softly.

I blushed and said, "It's nothing."

"And your mom? Is she really?" he whispered.

"Yes, but don't worry. She's still here with everybody who she ever loved. The same with Lesly," I smiled simply at him and got off his lap.

"Well, I fear the Marauders are coming to get their best Marauder," Remus laughed.

I closed my eyes and said a silent thanks to Lesly and Mum. Opening them, I saw Remus in James and Sirius' arms about to be thrown into the pool.

* * *

When everybody was done in the pool, we went to the dance room and laughed had fun and danced. Slow dances were rare but enjoyed completely. That's when I saw Remus with a girl from sixth year. She was gorgeous and couldn't stop looking at Remus. I really couldn't blame her, but the look I loved was the look on Remus' face. I knew he wasn't drunk so I knew he was falling for this girl. No doubt she probably had a similar personality to Lesly's.

I smiled to myself as I exited the room. I needed fresh air and I wasn't going to get it in the crowded common room that somehow had people from the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

I walked the corridors and ended up nearly by the library before I came to realize I was being followed. I walked normal and started idly heading my way back to the common room. I was worried. If it was a guy, surly they would try to hurt me physically. If it was a girl, I would probably end up an emotional wreck for the rest of whatever. I started to walk fast and faster. That was when I was pulled to the side by an arm that shot out of nowhere.

I tried to scream, my muggle instinct. I realized I had forgotten my bloody wand back in the dorm; I was also not in the most appropriate of clothing. I was still in my bikini and just a white flowing dress covering it that could easily be slipped off. I panicked and chided myself for being so bloody stupid.

I knew this wasn't a friendly encounter. I breathed heavily. This was really scaring me now. I was dragged into a room and the one who was following me entered.

"Well, now what do we have here?" I heard a dark voice. I would know this voice anywhere; it was the voice of Nott. I shuddered and the one behind me chuckled and yanked on my hair that had me whimpering in pain. "It's James bloody Potters little love bite. What should I do to you? I think I will have a little fun. What do you think Yaxley?"

Tears were coming up.

Nott pressed his body up against mine and I was sandwiched in between them. I felt the clip press against my back. It was the device James gave me I sighed in relief. With my hand behind my back held there, I felt around and touched the third button. That was when Nott grabbed the top of the dress and yanked it off. I gasped and sobbed.

"Mudbloods, I swear. Do I have to punish you?" Nott growled in my ear.

"No," I whimpered.

"Bitch! Don't speak to me!" Nott grabbed his hand back and let it forward in a smack that sounded around the walls. "Now get down on your knees!"

"LILY!"

I looked up with tears clouding my vision and saw James in the doorway with his wand held up.

"_Petrificus totalus!_" James said the charm twice and both fell to the floor. He ran forward and I with Remus and Sirius at his heels. Remus ran to me and both Sirius and James ran to Nott and Yaxley. James grabbed Nott by the collar, lifted him up and punched him in the face with the force that could cause permanent damage and Sirius just kicked Yaxley in the face punctuating every kick with the words, "YOU BLOODY BASTARD!"

"No!" I croaked, "Don't do it! They are scum, stop it.

James turned to me and grabbed me out of Remus' arms and wrapped me in a hug. "Merlin, Lily. I love you so much."

"I know. Just as I love you."

I laid my head on his shoulder and sobbed, the whole fear finally reaching me.

"Lily, it's okay now."

"Merlin, James, I'm such and idiot," I sobbed and hiccupped throughout the sentence. "I went out like this and I didn't even have my wand."

We went to the headmaster and got things sorted. Nott and Yaxley were expelled and we were sent back the common room.

The party was still going full swing when we reached the room at three a.m. Neveah, Burgundy and Scarlet were waiting.

I ran to them and we group hugged. The boys just waited. Nobody would leave my side. Everybody had taken shifts, even while I was sleeping. James said it was unnecessary because he would be sleeping with me in my heads room but everybody insisted, especially Sirius.

* * *

Thank you readers for being patient my computer broke and I'm using a public one...


	17. A picture to love

**A/N: I got a lot of people here on fanfiction adding my story to favorites so I feel pretty proud and am extra motivated so that is why I got this out before I was really planning. _P.S.- I don't plan to make these come out I just go on whenever I feel like it. Which lately hasn't been a lot lately.**

**Well I'm sorry for the long wait! I know I'm terrible. You must hate me! Bu t I just wanted to give a shout out to my beta- PotterAddict1210**

* * *

_**Previously on Lily and James:**_

_**Nott pressed his body up against mine and I was sandwhiched in between them. I felt the clip press against my back. I was the device James gave me I sighed in relief. with my hand behind my back, held there I felt around and touched the third button, that was when Nott grabbed the top of the dress and yanked it off. I gasped and sobbed.**_

* * *

Chapter seventeen: Picture to love

"I love it," I whispered to James in our common room sitting on the couch.

It was rather late, at least one in the morning.

"I got it specifically for you. It's customized to your personality and looks. I had it made in our fifth year for your birthday but I couldn't bring myself to give up the only lily I had at the moment," James whispered to me, gently stroking my face with the back of his pointer finger.

I looked down at the gift I held in my hands. I brushed my fingers along the case. It felt like velvet, as expected, but what I wasn't expecting was the tingle I felt run up my arm and down my spine making me feel very heated. The bracelet was silver. It had more than ten charms on it already.

"The first is a white lily with an emerald stone in it. It's you: pure and loving. This one is my favorite," James fingered the lily and gem while he spoke.

"The next is a ruby. It's to represent Scarlet. She's filled with fire, has the red personality and has the hair to match," James said as he grabbed the small diamond shaped gem.

"The Amethyst is for Burgundy. It represents her soft but bold self." James turned the bracelet to face the front with every description.

"This one is for Neveah. It's a white cloud because it seems she floats through life without any struggles and can bring you up with her." James looked at me and I could tell he knew I knew whose name was coming next.

"This is for-"

I interrupted, "Lesly. It's an unshaped diamond because she had many sides and you can always tell what she was thinking. Also just like with a diamond, you see everything on the inside. It's pure and clean cut."

"Yeah. Exactly right. This next one is for Peter, a rat," James said with a chuckle and a smirk.

"Yeah, makes sense," I smiled. I could tell I was missing out on something.

"Well, you see, it's because he is. He's an animagus." James looked down at me tensely.

"What? Since when?" I screeched, sounding a lot like Petunia.

"Well, we've all been since the first year," James mumbled, his eyebrows creasing.

"James! How could you keep this from me?" How could he keep this secret from me? I felt like an idiot.

"We had promised never to tell each other's secrets; to only keep them in our group because they are entwined with each other's." James took the bracelet again and started turning it so all four of the links with an animal on it showed.

"Remus," James pointed to the werewolf. I already knew that one, but that only left the stag and the dog.

"Sirius," James pointed to the big dog.

I gulped and knew he was the Stag.

"So you're the Stag? Well, I guess I was fooled all these years wasn't I?" I muttered darkly and went on with a slightly louder voice, "So what now? How come you get to tell me now? Huh? I have no secrets from you! We have an open relationship! What makes you think you couldn't trust me with this, James? I have been there since the first year. We knew everything; well I thought we did any way. Huh, Potter, so I guess you tricked me didn't you? Well I don't care anymore! I have had enough stress this year and now this! It's just blow after blow! Merlin, you're impossible! I'm going to bed, and you can have this stupid ring and this stupid necklace and this stupid charm bracelet!"

I was yelling fiercely and crying angry tears at the same time. How could James do this? I quickly unclipped my necklace he had given to me for my birthday and the bracelet and removed the engagement ring from my pocket. I threw it in his stunned face and turned to go through my door to my room. I felt his hand on my shoulder and I spun to face him again to begin yelling once mroe. I knew I was having PMS but I just couldn't bring myself to stop.

"Lily, no! I wanted to tell you. The guy's trust was at stake!" James pleaded with a desperate tone.

"And my trust? What about that?" I glared fiercely up at him.

"Lily, please stop! I want your trust again. I'm sorry I didn't get to tell you! I made an oath! I swore not to tell! Please, understand me Lily!"

"No, James! Good night!" I stomped into my bedroom and slammed the door in his face.

I went to my bed and crawled under the blankets not even bothering to get ready for bed. Pulling the blankets up to my hair line, I let out a sob that racked my body.

_'Merlin, Lily. Why did you just do that? You know you're the wrong one. You would have done the exact same for your friends,'_that tiny voice inside my head said.

Yeah, I know, I just couldn't help myself. I laughed bitterly through my sobbing. I just canceled our engagement by throwing the ring in his face. A fresh new wave of sobs hit as I realized the magnitude of my actions. I had also just chased the love of my life away. I know I don't deserve James and now I can't have him. No doubt he is never going to take me back. I tried to wipe away the tears but hot new ones would cascade down my face.

The drowsiness hit harder as I cried throughout the night. What was even worse was when I stopped crying and tried to make it to the bathroom. I didn't think James would be out in the living room but I was peeking to make sure. I opened the door a crack and saw as well as heard the noises and scene that tore my heart out and sent me over the edge. James was curled up on the floor next to the stand that held our pictures and his magic mirror. He was sobbing and he whispered, "I'm sorry Lily," between broken sobs.

I shut the door and fell to my knees begging myself for my mom. I knew I shouldn't be the one this broken but I couldn't help it, I had just torn myself from my love. I knew it would be just too hard to go out there and apologize because I felt that he should be angry not broken. It was a challenge I couldn't take on.

Eventually I fell asleep on the shag carpet. When I woke up, it was bright in my room. I stood and paused waiting for the dizziness to fade but it didn't so made my way over to the curtain to shut. When only a little light from the bathroom light shown, I went over to my bedside and picked up the picture of me and James laughing and holding hands. I jumped and looked up at the door when I heard a reluctant knock.

I cleared my throat and said, "come in." I winced when I heard my voice was scratchy.

I wasn't that surprised to see James walk in but it still felt like a punch in the gut.

"I'll leave in a moment. I just need to grab my trainers." James' voice was croaky too and he adverted his eyes from me.

I watched him as he went over to grab his shoes.

As he was walking out I whispered, "I love you. Please come home," involuntarily. I put a hand over my mouth.

James spun and said shocked, "What?"

"Oh, nothing. I was speaking to Aurora," I lied glancing at my owl who had perked up at the sound of her name.

"Oh well, bye." James looked disappointed as he left.

"Yeah, I screwed up," I whispered and jumped up and ran out the door. " James!"

James was about to head out with one foot through the door. He looked back with hope in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," I said and rushed on, "I know I'm wrong. I would have done the exact same for my friends. Please, it was hell. It's like not breathing with you gone. Please, I love you. Can we have everything back to how it was?"

James' smile was incredible. I missed it. He started sprinting towards me and picked me up by the waist, swung me around then brought me into a hug. With his head on my shoulder and our bodies pressed together in a hug, I felt at home.

"Lily, I love you!" James laughed.

He put me down and got on his knee. I knew what he was doing when he pulled out the ring I had thrown at him. He slipped the ring on and bounced up to hug me. He pulled out the necklace and put it back on me.

"James, would you please continue to explain the charms, please?" I asked tensely

"Yes my love." James was just all too eager with that big smile on his face that made me want to die with happiness. He dragged me to the couch and started where he had left off.

"This one is for Hogwarts. That's why it's a castle. It's part of you and it represents your other life that you have here." James said excitedly.

"This one is a wand looking thing because you are the best at Charms and you are the best in general." James gave me a cheesy smile that sent my stomach in a flip. His fingers were rough from endless hours of playing quidditch, but I had grown to love his rough hands.

"This one is a house to show your other home, and this one is a petunia, rose, lily and ram to show your relationship with you mom, sister, and father. He's a ram because he's loyal, strong and will protect his family over all others," James said looking up at me seriously.

It was tense so I decided to break the ice with, "A ram? Really? That's one bloody odd thing to see next to a flower set."

"Yeah but his personality definitely fit," laughed James.

"Next one," I exclaimed.

"A stone heart because the heart is the thing you trust with. You, Lily, definitely guard you heart. A tear drop ruby for the flames your passion creates. You are definitely very passionate. Glitter on a lily for the sparks you surround yourself with, and finally an swan for your graceful and elegant nature." James finished explaining with a kiss on my lips.

"Thank you James. This is the most wonderful gift," I whispered while wrapping my arms around his neck, pushing him down on to the couch and then entangling my fingers in his hair only making it messier. I put my knees on either side of his thighs and lowered myself onto his chest. James hands started to hold my waist automatically.

"Lily," James whispered huskily while inching his soft lips closer to mine. I closed the distance eagerly. I felt his hands start to roam my sides and then the skin where my t-shirt had risen. I moaned into his mouth where he was busying his tongue with mine. I felt James' legs shift and his right thigh was now in between my legs and I couldn't help myself when I put more pressure.

"No, Lily, we promised," James whispered when he broke away.

That seemed to be when I snapped back to reality and realized what we were about to do. Gasping, I lifted myself up off him like I had been stung.

"I'm sorry, James," I said not looking at him but at the carpet instead.

I felt James nearing me and sunk into the couch more.

"Baby, it's okay to like human touch. It's not wrong to crave it. We just want to wait. I was enjoying every bit of it as much as you were. I love you and I'm sorry I let it go so far." James cradled me and I felt better and silly all at the same time.

We spent the rest of the day in our common room not needing to come out because we were equipped with all the things a house would have.

The next day was by far better. We all hung out outside throwing snowballs and enjoyed our last Christmas holidays at Hogwarts.

* * *

**A/N- I'm sorry to say that the end of their seventh year is going to be ending in like another three or four chapters. I need feedback. I want to start a sequel so please tell me if I should. I want to also know if anybody has a good 'Harry was born a girl' story.**

**Review and tell me if I should have a sequel.**


	18. Birthday Wish

**A/N- This chapter I have been waiting to write because it's going to have two birthdays and the second birthday is only two days from my own. Thanks to whatever reviews there are. You know I should start doing that thing where you put up a chapter and tell the readers that if they want another chapter they have to review. Maybe it's just my writing, I don't know. See! I don't know because I don't have feedback!**

**Well, hopefully you will like this chapter, no death, sorry. No smut as well. **

* * *

_**Previously on Lily and James:**_

_**I shut the door and fell to my knees begging myself for my mom. I knew I shouldn't be the one this broken but I couldn't help it, I had just torn myself from my love. I knew it would be just to hard to go out there and apologize because I felt that he should be angry not broken. I was a challenge I couldn't take on.**_

* * *

On with the chapter!

Chapter eighteen(I can't believe I'm there already!)- Birthday wishes

The couple of weeks leading up to my birthday had been uneventful and boring, only breaking the silence in the common room with the groans of distress. We were having N.E.W.T.s this year so we were loaded with the assignments. The new Transfiguration teacher, Professor Minerva McGonagall, was young and gorgeous but had a thing for getting students on task and giving out twice more assignments then the other Professors.

Professor McGonagall had long wavy black hair that reached just past the middle of her back. Her eyes were cold and black. When she smiled she looked a lot nicer and any tension in the room was instantly gone. She was tall and skinny. All of these looks had Sirius drooling. During class he would hit on her using cheesy pick up lines. We all would laughed and even she would crack a smile.

But today was my birthday and I was determined to have absolutely no party. I didn't want anything that had to do with a bunch of teenagers jumping up and down to a bunch of music. It was my eighteenth birthday and since last year I had a party , oh and not to mention all the parties before that, I wanted something classy and formal, like a ball. I expressed all of this with the guys who also seemed determined to throw a raging shindig. They just rolled a their eyes and exclaimed numerous of things.

I got out of my bed to find that James had already left our common room. Shrugging my shoulders, I jumped in the shower and relaxed. When finishing in the shower I dried off and blow dried my hair. It was soft and wavy by the time I was done.

I finished my make-up and instead of getting into jeans and a t-shirt or rather my school outfit, like usual, I got into my favorite grey cotton sweat pants. I rolled down the top so it wasn't covering all the way up to my belly button. When I searched in my trunk for my favorite t-shirt and it wasn't there I panicked. Racing out of my room and into James' I found it hanging over the edge of his bed. Sighing I put my t-shirt on. It was James' Quidditch jersey. He would usually wear it to his practices but ever since I started wearing it he decided he would only wear it to his games. That was when I would get his jersey from last year, to support the Gryffindor. People only saw me in it on a game day.

Breakfast was still warm sitting on the kitchen table so I decided I would eat here instead. There was a note on the table labeled, rather fancily, _Lily Marie Evans. _I picked it up while eating and gingerly opened it. The inside read,  
_  
My birthday girl,_  
_I hope you enjoy the breakfast.  
I have something planned for you  
so if you mind not leaving the  
common room, I'm sorry.  
The girls won't be there to keep  
you busy but the most humorous  
of the Marauders will be there  
(Only because he flat out  
refused to help me). Hope-  
fully you will enjoy a day  
with him.  
At around eight-thirty will you  
please dress into the stuff I have  
for you, hint; it's in my closet.  
You can't peak now though, so  
don't try, no matter how hard you  
do, you won't find it.  
I wish I could spend the entire day  
with you, my love, right from dusk  
to dawn. Although I can't you will  
see me tonight.  
Also with your outfit is your birth-  
day gift and a list of spells I want  
you to perform on your-self  
before getting ready.  
I love you with my entire world.  
Love,  
James._

My smile was huge as I finished the little letter. I stuffed it in my waist band, along with my wand, and headed out of our common room and into the Gryffindor common room. It was empty except Sirius who was laying on the couch snoring. It wasn't unusual for the common room to be empty this early in the morning.  
I smiled evilly as I looked at Sirius sleeping soundly on the couch in his day clothes. I laughed and went to go jump on him. I landed on his stomach and I heard the breath leave him.

"Uh, oh, come on Moony I'm awake. Don't make Peter do that again. You know how scrawny he is, he has a bony backside," Sirius said with his eyes shut.

I stifled a giggle. "No Siri, it's me, Lily. I also would like to inform you I do not have a bony butt."

Sirius shot up, knocked me off of his stomach in the process.

"Bloody hell, Lily. I'm sorry," Sirius said as he held out a hand to help me up. "But if you were a guy, you definitely would have a bony butt. So, what is it you want to do at this insanely early hour?"

Sirius was rubbing his eyes and yawning when he had replied to me.

"Well, I know there are those fit freaks, like you and James, who will be running around the lake at this insanely early hour and I want to mess with them. We will need to be on the roof of our tower though."

Sirius cracked an evil grin as I explained what I wanted. "Well, let's get my broom and go!"

I could tell Sirius hadn't pulled a prank or messed with anybody in a long time by the way he showed his eagerness. He pulled me up the boys' dormitory stairs, nearly yanking my arm off in the process.

Once we had his broom we went to the window and opened it the access outside.  
When Sirius was already flying outside close to the window he pulled me onto the broom with one arm and we flew to the top of the tower where it was slanted but there was still a clear view of the fit freaks down by the lake. We recognized a few Slytherins.

"Hey, are those two there the Carrow twins?" Sirius asked pointing down to the two people who were walking, looking very serious, by the lake.

"Oh, yeah! I have a bone to pick with those two! Remember that rumor back in fourth year? It was something about me shagging Professor Slughorn for all my good marks in his class." I glared down at the two while Sirius sat trying to remember.

"Oi!" I started when he exclaimed. "That was those two? I remember James and I trying to figure it out so we could hex their arses. Merlin, this is going to be good!"

We laughed rather evilly. Sirius took aim at the same time that I did and we prepared to send our hexes.

"Dilectio," I whispered. I sat back and watched as my spell hit them.

Sirius shot his with a whisper of, "Ira."

Our spells worked very well. The next moment, when Alectus spoke to Amycus, we found out just how well they worked. I shot another charm, this time allowing all to hear their conversation that started up.

Alectus stood with hands on hips and said, "Darling, I told you, you are doing this all wrong. No wonder why you have non-existent muscles! Ugh, I love you right now but you anger me!"

She threw her hands up and we were positively clutching our sides with laughter.

"Baby, come on, you know we have great sex. The whole time you marvel at my muscles!" Amycus said starting with exasperation then ending with an exclamation.

Sirius and I both gasped. I quickly took off the charms and even though all were off, the twins continued their argument with loud voices that even Sirius and I could hear.

"Oh. My. Merlin!" I half yelled in Sirius' face. "How much of that was real, I wonder."

Sirius was still recovering and when he did he cracked a grin and said, "Well, that was enlightening. Yup, always knew those two were way to close for siblings. Suspicions confirmed I guess. Well little Marauder-ette. Who is our next target?"

"What, did you just say Marauder-ette?" I asked, after a pause, with disbelief.

"Well, yeah. A prank this big and humiliating deserved you a title, Lily," Sirius replied with the air of obvious stupidity on my part.

I nodded still a little unsure of what I thought of had continued having our pranking fun on the roof for another two hours before the sky got dark with storm promising clouds. We could start to feel the chill in the air and before we could get in we were pounded with rain and hail with brilliant bright lightening was followed with booming loud thunder.

I checked the clock when we had got in and was disappointed to see that it was still the early hours of the morning. I wouldn't need to get ready for another nine hours.

After drying off magically, we sat down in the common room and talked about what we were planning for ourselves for the years after Hogwarts

"Well, I really want to be an Auror but I also fancy myself as a Healer for St. Mungos. Maybe after the war is over though," I replied to Sirius who had brought up the topic.

"Really?" Sirius pondered, "I actually thought you would make an excellent professor, here at Hogwarts, of course. Potions or Charms."

"I've thought of that many times. In fact that was my favorite option but I've been getting to thinking about it and I just thought it would be hard to keep up a family. You know, being gone all year. I really think James agreed as well, seeing as-" I stopped myself short quickly glancing up at Sirius from the fire.

We hadn't told anyone yet and had only just decided to on my birthday.

"-As we want to join the order," I had corrected myself quickly enough.

Sirius seemed obvious to my little engagement blunder and replied with, " I didn't know you wanted to join. James and I have talked about it, same as Remus and Peter. I really want to join and have already asked Professor Dumbledore seeing as he leads. He says the Order really needs recruiting right now. Especially from the Youth of today, as he put it. He won't let me join though. At least not until we are out of Hogwarts. So after graduation I am definitely joining. Dumbledore said I had to think it through fully before going back to him. And I have thought about it and I want to. Really bad. Same with James and Remus. Peter isn't as, well, enthusiastic about it. Whenever we talk about it he goes quiet. Maybe it's just the whole risking his own neck thing, or something like that."

We talked for hours until finally Sirius ushered me back to the Heads room. I was absolutely psyched.

I walked into James closet and opened the doors to reveal the most beautiful dress I have ever laid my eyes on.

* * *

A/N-

Okay I stopped right here for now. I want more reviews please and plus I need a lot of time to write the longest chapter ever that will have your sitting on the edge waitng just excited to read the very next line.

So remember if you want this, Review!


End file.
